Guardians
by knightshade114
Summary: Four guardians are chosen to protect the school from outside forces, but shouldn't they look in towards the school? There will be battles, love, humor, and pranks on Snape. My OCs are my friends and the male version of me, sorry if the summary sucks, story is better! OC/Charlie, OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

**Author's Note: Hey guys, This is my first fanfic so yea, I hope you like it! it's not too bad I hope, my friends proof read it so... yea**

**Sam: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Shade: W-What? no...B-But WHY?!**

**Sam: Come on, do it!**

**Shade: Alright *sighs in sadness* I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would be full of crossovers and there would be different pairings everywhere... there are you happy now Sam?!**

**Sam: yea...**

**Shade: Ok, enjoy!**

Four cloaked figures ran faster through the woods towards a large castle in the distance. They had to get there before dinner time or else the headmaster would be cross with them. He was the one who hired the four to guard the grounds and the students from the tasks and make sure that the four champions for the tri-wizard tournament wouldn't get killed. As they approached the castle, the figure in front, who we now realize is a man, stops the other three as they reach the doors to the school. They all stop as the man in front opens both of the doors to the Great Hall with a bang, great, they were late, it was dinner time.

-Harry POV-

I was walking back from DADA with Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall for supper when Malfoy walked up to us.

"Oh look, isn't it the Golden Trio," He stated with a smirk, I really wanted to smash his face in. I tried to ignore him as we tried to pass him.

"Well, now I know why your mother died Potter. She died to get away from you," he taunted. I could feel my rage boiling in my chest before turning around and hitting him square in the face. I can take all the taunting, the bullying, the threats, but no one, NO ONE talks about my mother like that. Before the fight could escalate though, we were pulled apart by Professor Moody.

"Mr. Potter, please refrain from hitting other students and Mr. Malfoy, if I hear you disrespecting the dead again, I'll turn you into a ferret," he threatened before pulling me and my friends towards the Great Hall. We all walked in and sat down at our seats as Dumbledore walked up to the podium to make an announcement.

"Now students, we are going to have some new guests for the tri-wizard tournament, they should be here soon. They are going to be here to guard the Champions and make sure no students die from the tasks," he gave all the tables a soft smile before gesturing to the platters on the table that filled with food quickly. I looked at Dumbledore with a shocked expression, one of us could die? I shook my head slightly before piling food onto my plate and started to eat. Everyone jumped in their seats as four cloaked figures walked up the isle towards Dumbledore, these must be the guests he was talking about. Everyone leaned in slightly as the lead male started to talk.

-3rd POV-

"Ahh, Dumbledore, I apologize for the disruption but we were running a little late," he said with a smooth rich voice. Dumbledore smiled before pushing his chair back and leaned on the table, looking at the male.

"Oh it's alright Julian, you're here now and that's what matters," he said softly with a twinkle in his eye. The two of the three people behind 'Julian' were shifting nervously, uneasy about Dumbledore and the rest of the staff except for one. The other person just looked down at the floor, not moving an inch.

"Now students, here are the guests. There are four of them, one will be assigned to each Champion as a personal guard," Dumbledore waved a hand at the four in front of him. Julian stepped up to the raised platform, gesturing for the other three to do the same as Dumbledore started to describe their job to them.

"Alright, the first guard is Julian Satyr, he is a Hippogriff guard and he is in charge of guarding Viktor Krum. When the tournament is over, he will be guarding the Hufflepuff house," he said.

The students watched as the first man walked up a step before pulling off his cloak which was black with yellow trim and gray stitching. He was 6'1" with scars running in an X form on his cheek and was slightly tanned. He had a military cut and blond hair with soft caramel colored eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with yellow stripes and a yellow shirt with black stitching. He also wore black basilisk skin boots with black skinny jeans and had dog tags around his neck. He bowed his head gently before white feathered wings sprouted from his back, shocking the students, and flying towards Viktor Krum, sitting down at his table which happened to be the Gryffindor table.

"The second guard is Victoria Melhoff, she is a Thestral guard and she is in charge of Fleur Delacour. When the tournament is over, she will be guarding the Ravenclaw house," he stated.

The second figure took a step forward before pulling off her cloak which was black with blue trim and white stitching. She was 5'10" with lightly tanned skin. She had straight brown hair with shocking blue eyes and side bangs. She wore a soft knitted sweater of dark blue and black with a light blue tank top underneath. She had dark blue moccasins with black stitching and wore black jeans with light blue ribbon tied into and down the sides of the legs; she also wore a dark blue diamond shaped pendant around her neck. She smiled softly before sprouting black leathery wings and flying to sit by Fleur who was seated at her school table.

"The third guard is Alice Croferd, she is a Griffin guard and she is in charge of Cedric Diggory. When the tournament is over, she will be guarding over the Gryffindor house," he said.

The third figure took a step forward before pulling off her cloak which was black with red trim and gold stitching. She was 5 foot exactly with lightly tanned skin. She had curly brown hair that went just below her waist with deep brown eyes that had hints of red in them and a scar in the shape of her family crest on the left side of her chest. She wore heavy eye makeup and a fishnet undershirt, over the fishnet was a deep blood red shirt with gold stitching that showed the top of her scar. She wore black jeans with gold ribbon tied into and running down the sides of her legs and she wore dark almost black red combat boots with lighter red laces. She smirked at the students before brilliant blond almost gold feathered wings shot out from her back and she flew lazily towards Cedric who was at the Hufflepuff table before sitting down next to him with a smile on her face.

"And finally, the last guard is Shade Floy, he is a Dragon guard and he is in charge of guarding Harry Potter. When the tournament is over, he will be guarding over the Slytherin house," he said slightly resigned.

The last figure stepped forward hesitantly before pulling off his cloak which was black with green trim and silver stitching. He was 5'9" with pale skin. He had shaggy black hair with silver and green stripes that reached just past his shoulders and as he looked up, he had molten sliver eyes with hints of electric green in them. He had a scar running from under his brow straight over his eye and just touching the tip of his jaw. He wore a tight green long sleeved shirt that had horizontal black stripes with electric green stitching. He wore dark green almost black flare jeans with green stitching and a molten silver ribbon tied around his waist. He wore dark green combat boots with light green laces and a silver ring around his left middle finger with a dark green leather bracelet that had electric green stitching. He also wore a silver pendant tied with black string around his neck. He smiled shyly at the students before dark green leathery wings sprouted from his back and flew over to Harry, sitting down next to him with a shy smile on his face.

"Now that we are all here, we can eat," Dumbledore said with a soft smile before sitting down again as everyone else started eating.

**Author's Note: So here's the first chapter of Guardians, I hope you like it! It took me a while to think about what each of my OCs were going to wear but here it is, phew~**

**Alice: Are you already tired?**

**Shade: of course I am, I think I'm going to go lay down *yawns and passes out on the couch***

**Alice: well then...Victoria?**

**Victoria: Yea?**

**Alice: wanna help me with the ending?**

**Victoria: Sure *Ahem* Shade would love reviews and feedback**

**Alice: So please be sure to leave some in the review section!**

**Victoria + Alice: See you in the next Chapter, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Rooms

**Author's Note: Hello, time for another chapter! yay! anyway, here's chapter 2: New Rooms, you get to learn about my character's professions and this takes place before the first task, also it's my longest chapter yet, enjoy!****  
><strong>

**Victoria: Hey, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Shade: *sighs* I do not own Harry potter. If I did, there would be gay smut everywhere! *spins in a chair***

**Victoria: ok here's the chapter.**

After dinner was finished, Dumbledore got up again and stood at the podium.

"All students may leave, Guardians, follow me please," he stated before walking towards the teacher's portrait and standing next to it.

The four guardians got up at the same time as the students but walked towards Dumbledore instead of towards the doors, folding their wings behind their backs. Julian stopped in front of the headmaster and smiled softly.

"Good you're all here, follow me," Dumbledore said before turning and going through the portrait.

The Guardians followed him through the portrait and down a set of stairs. They first walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower.

When they stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, Dumbledore turned to Alice and pointed to a portrait above the Fat Lady, "Up there are your rooms, you must fly towards your portrait to enter." He smiled and motioned with his hands for her to fly up there. Alice looked at him unsure but unfolded her wings and flew up to the portrait, hovering in front of it slowly.

She looked down and realized that the rest of the Guardians left with Dumbledore before turning to look at the portrait closely, jolting slightly as the man in the portrait moved, "Password?" he asked.

The man was about in his early to late 30s-40s, he had golden hair down to his shoulders that looked like a lion's mane. He had sharp copper eyes with hints of gold and he wore long blood red robes with gold seeping through the fabric. He also wore a dark gold shirt with black slacks and a basilisk skin belt around his waist. He wore dark red slippers in his feet with a gold band across the top.

She looked at the painting wide eyed before shaking herself out of shock and trying to decide on a password, "My password will be... Ernil," she smiled to herself slightly.

The man in the painting looked at her with wide eyes before smiling and nodding, "You may enter young lion," he whispered before the portrait swung open.

Alice flew cautiously through the portrait hole and gently placed her feet on the cedar wood (when cedar wood is turned into planks, it is a dark red color) floor, looking around the room and freezing in her tracks. The room before her was very large, it was a circular room with a fire place off to the right side of the room with a dark red leather couch in front of it, flanking the couch were two red leather armchairs, in front of the couch on the floor was a dark gold furry rug and straight across from the portrait hole was a large window looking out on to the Forbidden Forest. On the left side of the room were two cedar wood doors, both closed at the moment and next to the window was a large opening into another room.

Alice walked slowly towards the opening and went open mouth with shock, she was looking at a room with grass for a floor and a charmed ceiling to look like the night sky.

She backed out of the room and walked to the two doors to the left of the portrait hole. She opened the one on the left and walked into a large bedroom with a queen sized bed in the middle. The sheets were a dark red color with a fluffy blanket the same color, the pillows were dark gold with red seeping through and the bed frame was a sturdy cedar wood frame. The walls were blood red with dark gold swirls and stars, the floor was charmed to heat slightly so that the wood wasn't cold and there was a desk off to the right with a drawer which were made out of cedar wood. Now that Alice thought about it, everything in her rooms were made out of cedar wood.

She shrugged it off though and turned slightly to the left side of the room, jolting slightly as she realized that there was another door there. She sighed softly not wanting to be shocked anymore and opened the door, inside was a red marble counter top with a sink, next to it was a porcelain white toilet and across from the sink was a large pure gold tub charmed to empty out after every bath. The walls were a light gold with red running along the ceiling and floor, in front of the sink was a dark red rug on the floor.

She walked out of her bathroom and bedroom to face the other door, she opened it wide and giggled. Inside this room was a large potions table in the middle with cabinets lining the walls filled to the brim with potions ingredients ordered by name and type. On the other side of the table was a cabinet filled with potions tools and there was a note on the table it said, _This is a gift from the school, have fun and enjoy ~ M. _She didn't know who M was but she was going to thank them... maybe after making a few potions. She put down the note and got to work.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore lead the other three to the barrels that had a slide leading down into the Hufflepuff common room before turning to Julian and pointing to a portrait above the barrels, "These are your rooms, the same for Alice's rooms apply to yours, you have to fly to enter it," he gestured for Julian to go up before leading the other two down the hall and around the corner.<p>

Julian sighed softly before unfolding his wings and hovering in front of his portrait, to his surprise his painting guard was a women in her mid to late 30s-40s. She had long brown/red hair that hung softly behind her back. She had crystal clear blue eyes that looked slightly clouded and she wore black robes with yellow seeping through. Under her robes she wore a soft yellow dress that covered her feet with a gray sash around her waist.

She smiled softly before asking, "Password?"

Julian frowned slightly and pondered what his password would be before smiling and saying, "My password will be Melesi."

The woman smiled brighter and bowed, "As you wish young badger," with that said, the portrait swung open.

When Julian landed on the black oak (when black oak is turned into planks of wood, the planks are a bright orange/yellow color) floor in front of the portrait hole, as he looked up his eyes widened with shock. The room around him was a circular room also with black walls and gray stripes on the walls. There was a fire place off to the left side of the room, in front of the fire place was a large black couch with two dark gray armchairs flanking it. In front of the couch was a plush yellow rug and straight across from the hole was a doorway with a yellow frame. To the right of the room was a large black oak door.

Julian walked through the doorway across from the portrait hole, the portrait swinging shut softly, and smiled as he looked at a very large room. The room was a square room with rows upon rows filled with different botany plants, placed by name and type with light yellow plaques under the plants. The ceiling was charmed to look like a green house ceiling of glass. He placed his hand down on a table next to the doorway to steady himself before walking back into the living room, trying to catch his breath.

He walked up to the door on the right side of the room and pushed it open slightly, gaping at the large queen sized bed pressed against the back wall away from him. The bed had dark gray sheets with a fluffy light yellow blanket on top, the bed frame was made out of black oak and the walls were black with yellow lining the ceiling and floor. Dark gray silhouettes of plants painted on the wall, on the right of the room is a large black oak desk with a piece of paper laying on it, to the left was another door.

Julian walked slowly to the other door and pushed it open, smiling softly at the sight. Inside the room was a large copper tub to the left charmed to empty out after every bath, on the right of the room was a dark gray marble counter with a yellow sink inside it and next to that was a porcelain white toilet. In front of the sink was a large black rug and the walls were the same design as the bedroom.

He walked back into his bedroom and flipped open the note on the desk, _I looked around Hogwarts and found these plants, have fun and don't go over board. ~ M. _He smiled gently before walking out the door and back into his botany room, time to take inventory.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore walked a long ways away from Julian's room towards the Ravenclaw tower. The only two guardians left were Victoria and Shade which meant that only two rooms were left.<p>

He turned the corner and stopped in front of the Ravenclaw portrait, pointing to a portrait above the entrance and turning to address Victoria, "These are your rooms Victoria, same rules apply to your rooms," he smiled at her before turning and walking swiftly in the direction of the dungeons.

Victoria gently unfolded her wings and hovered in front of her portrait, cocking her head slightly as the woman in the portrait looked at her, the woman looked slightly like her except older like in her late 30s to early 40s. She had mid-back length black hair with violet eyes, she wore a dark blue robe with lighter blue mist designs around the bottom of them. Under her robes, she wore a light gray floor length dress with a light blue sash tied around her waist.

She turned to look at Victoria with a stern expression, "Password?"

Victoria looked at her in shock before pondering the question, "My password will be Cerbain," she smiled softly to herself.

The woman's expression in the portrait softened slightly at the password, "Of course young Raven." The portrait swung open and hit the wall with a soft thud. Victoria flew through the opening and looked around the square room in shock as her feet hit the white oak (this wood is white as planks) floor. She stepped further into the room and giggled softly, three of the walls were lined with bookshelves filled with rare and priceless books including the one which housed the portrait hole. In the center was a large plush circular couch with pillows in a pile in the middle of the couch. On the other wall was a window looking over the grounds with a window couch under it, there were dark and light blue pillows on that couch. She stood there for a minute and tilted her head in confusion, where were her rooms? She jumped slightly as the woman on the portrait walked into another painting on the room, "Raven, you must pull a book and the shelf will open to your rooms, the one on the left will lead into your bed room, that book is the large purple one. The shelf on the right will lead into a study/library area, you must pull the large light blue book to open that one," the woman said before leaving again.

Victoria walked over to the shelf on the left and tugged at the large purple book gently, staring in shock as the shelf swung open to reveal another large room. This room had a large queen sized bed pushed against the back wall and the walls were a dark midnight blue color with light blue streaking across the walls like comets and shooting stars. The bed frame was made of white oak and the sheets were a light blue color with a dark blue blanket that looked like it had stars sewn into it. To the left was a white oak desk and across from the desk was a door.

Victoria walked over to the other door and opened it, smiling as she saw a dark blue marble counter with a copper sink inside it to the left. Next to it was a porcelain white toilet with a light blue rug in front of the sink and the walls were the same design as the bedroom.

She walked back out into her library area and turned to pull the large blue book to open the study. When the shelf swung open she felt like she was hit with a pile of bricks. The room was filled with rows upon rows of books, each as rare and priceless as the next. She walked past all the rows in shock to the back of the room. There in the back was a fire place with a large plush dark blue couch in front of it, in front of the couch was a large light blue rug and on top of the rug was a glass table. The legs of the table were a titanium alloy carved into the shape of a raven and next to the couch on the left was a small table. On the table was a note, Victoria picked it up and read, _I found all these books in the Room of Requirement, take good care of them. ~ M. _Victoria smiled and turned towards the rows of books, picking up the nearest one and sat down on the couch, starting to read._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore lead Shade to the dungeons and towards the portrait to the Slytherin common rooms before turning to him and pointing at a portrait above, "These are your rooms Shade, same rules apply to you as to the others, I will see all of you in the morning, good night," he smiled and turned reluctantly away and down the hall. Shade looked back at the headmaster strangely before unfolding his wings and flying to hover in front of the portrait.<p>

He looked as the portrait began to move, studying the detail but jolting slightly as the man in the portrait asked, "Password?"

The man in the portrait had straight black hair down to his shoulders with dark gray eyes that had hints of white in them. He wore black robes with a dark gray button up shirt under it and black slacks. He wore black alligator boots and looked to be in his mid-late 30s.

Shade hovered in front of the man for a moment, trying to find a password in his head before snapping his head up to look at the portrait, saying softly, "My password will be Daeanguloke."_  
><em>

The man in the portrait nodded with a small smile on his face before swinging the portrait open. Shade flew slowly into the room, his feet hitting the black cherry (when turned into planks, black cherry comes out a black color) wood floor with a soft thud. He looked up and smiled, he slowly walked further into the large circular room. Off to the left were two black cherry doors while straight across from the hole was an opening in the wall that opened up into a larger area. On the right side of the room was a fire place and a large dark green leather couch with a silver rug on the floor in front of it. On the right side of the couch was a black leather armchair.

As Shade walked forward and into the door opening, he stopped and stared at the area before him, he was in a large black cherry kitchen with cabinets above the obsidian sink inside a green marble counter, and stove top with an oven and microwave on the left. On the right was a small table large enough to seat six people with a candlestick holder on the table with a white candle burning in it. In the middle of the room was an island with a dark green counter.

He walked back out into his sitting area and slowly turned to stand in front of the left door on the left. He pushed open the door and sighed in happiness. Inside the room was a large queen sized bed that had black sheets with a green blanket that had silver seeping through the green and the bed frame was black cherry. To the right was a desk made from the same wood with a small bookshelf to the right of the desk. The walls were a dark green with black lining the ceiling and floor, silver ran in wind patterns on the dark green paint.

On the left was another door, Shade walked up to it and pushed it open. Inside to the left was a green marble counter with an obsidian sink inside it, next to that was a white porcelain toilet, and across from the sink was an obsidian tub with dark green knobs for the water. The walls were the same color as the bed room, Shade walked out of the bathroom and back into the sitting room, facing the last door.

He gently pushed open the door and gasped in shock as he saw a large dueling platform in the center of the room. The walls were black with silver lining the floor and ceiling, light green was painted like wind on the black paint. On the back wall opposite to him as a large bookshelf full of dueling books, charm books, and transfiguration books. lining the walls were benches and chairs set up like there was going to be a duel. Next to the door was a small table with a note on it, it said, _I thought you would like this, I was a duel master back in my day so all the books in the shelf are mine, take care. ~M. _Shade smiled softly before turning and walking back to his bedroom to get some sleep.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just finished this chapter and it's 10:05, wow ok that was a lot of detail, anyway now you know what each one really likes to do so i'm going to go sleep for the next 9 hours until school, bye~**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Task

**Author's Note: Hey guys, what's up? I'm sorry if my grammar in the last chapter was horrible. It was really late when I did it but it's up and so is this one. yay! Chapter 3: The First Task, In this Chapter I might be taking samples out of the original book for the tasks.**

**The Guardians: SHADE!**

**Shade: *looks off to the side discreetly* Yes?**

**The Guardians: DO IT!**

**Shade: OK! I do not own Harry Potter if I did, I would be rich, OK?**

_**Dragon Speech**_

regular speech

**Shade: Ok let's get on with it!**

It was the morning after the Guardians first arrived and they were all getting ready for breakfast. Julian was taking inventory again while brushing his teeth, Alice was working on a new potion to get her a potions Mastery which would make her younger than Snape when he got his. Victoria was taking a shower while a book she was reading was charmed by her to tell her the story out loud and Shade was working up a sweat fighting dummies in his dueling room while trying to improve his form. Back in the Great Hall, the teachers were streaming through the portrait hole, sleep weighing them down as they walked while the students were slowly trickling through the Great Hall doors. The Guardians flew through their portrait holes, wearing the same clothes as the day before, the painted people waved goodbye as they flew lazily down the hall and into the Great Hall. They all entered flying slowly towards their Champions and sat down next to them.

Dumbledore stood up as he saw that everyone was accounted for before saying, "Today for the Champions is the First Task, you have until noon to prepare, good luck to you all," he smiled before waving his hands and food appeared on the platters in front of the students on the table, shocking the Guardians slightly before everyone dug into the food.

* * *

><p>Alice flew over to Cedric and stopped next to him.<p>

"Hey," she said excitedly.

Cedric smiled at her and scooted to the left slightly to let her sit down before turning back to his food.

"So... What exactly is your job?" he asked curiously. She beamed at him and started to tell him all about how she was going to become the youngest Potions Master since Snape. She also told him how she was going to have to help him if he were in a life threatening position but saving his life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Julian flew over next to Viktor.<p>

"Hello," he said with a soft smile.

Viktor nodded to him and shifted over on the bench for him to sit down. Julian sat down and the two built men sat in silence while they ate, which was quite awkward for those around them.

"Where did you get that scar on your cheek?" Viktor asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Julian smiled softly before launching into a tale about how his caretaker set up a dangerous obstacle course when he was 10 to test his survival skills.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Victoria flew over to Fleur at her table and landed gently next to her bench.<p>

"Vat do you vant?" Fleur looked down her nose at Victoria slightly.

"Well, Dumbledore said that I had to guard over you which means that I have to make sure you don't die, but if you want to die, by all means, go ahead," Victoria said snappishly.

Fleur looked at Victoria in shock, not realizing that even bookish girls can sass back before smiling gently and scooting over, making room for Victoria to sit down. She sat down and smiled softly at Fleur before starting to eat breakfast.

Fleur tapped her on the shoulder gently, "So, vat is your favorite book?"

Victoria looked at Fleur and smiled before launching into a lecture about the origins of books.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last Guardian flew slowly over to the Gryffindor table, towards Harry and landed softly behind him.<p>

"Hello..." Shade said shakily, glancing between Harry and the floor.

Harry jumped slightly before turning around, realizing that Shade was behind him and scooted closer to Hermione slightly to make room for him at the table. Shade smiled gently before climbing onto the bench, sitting down and starting to eat.

"Hi, so, what type of dragon are you?" Harry asked, looking over at Shade slightly.

Shade looked back at Harry with a gleam in his eyes before going into detail about his clan and himself.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the Guardians followed the Champions to wherever they were going. Viktor went to practice his dueling outside on the Quad with Julian while Fleur went to the Charms corridor to practice shooting jets of water out of her wand with Victoria. Cedric went to talk to Professor McGonagall to learn more complex transfiguration with Alice tagging along with him while Harry went out onto the Quidditch Pitch to practice his flying routines with Shade flying right beside him.<p>

After a few hours of practice from the Champions, it was time for the First Task. The Champions walked towards the arena out near the hills around Hogwarts where there was a tent set up right outside the arena. As they enter the tent, the Guardians were flying around the arena and surrounding area to make sure this task wouldn't be interrupted by wizard nor beast. As they landed again, Julian paired up with Alice to make sure that the dragons were still in their pens while Shade and Victoria go into the tent just in time to see Rita Skeeter take a photo of Harry and Hermione hugging.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in here, move along!" Shade snapped at her before turning in time to see Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. come into the tent with a small bag which was shaking.

Shade growled and bristled slightly as he saw Ludo Bagman shake the bag intentionally, riling up the dragons. The other two Guardians flew through the tent entrance and all of them watched as their Champion pick a dragon, Cedric with the Swedish Short-Snout going first, Fleur with the Common Welsh Green going second, Viktor with the Chinese Fireball going third, and finally Harry with the Hungarian Horntail. The Guardians wished the Champions good luck before heading up into the stands with the students.

When the first canon went off, Alice was already on the edge of her seat, watching as the Swedish Short-Snout cornered Cedric but tilted her head slightly in amazement as Cedric turned a rock into a Labrador to distract the dragon. It partially worked, halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task with flying colors. As he was escorted out of the arena up to the Hospital wing, Alice flew by his side telling him random facts about the muggle world to get his mind off of the pain in his face.

During the second round, Victoria watched as Fleur charmed the Common Welsh Green to sleep and went to get the egg, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames quickly before retrieved her egg. Victoria went down to congratulate her and walked with her back up into the stands.

After the third canon went off, Julian tried to look disinterested but kept looking at Viktor every few seconds and after dodging flames and hiding behind rocks, Viktor finally got into a good position to blind the Chinese Fireball before taking the egg and bounding back to the tent. Julian nodded in approval and even smiled at Krum as he made his way through the stands.

Finally the fourth canon went off, Shade was growling softly under his breath, hoping and praying that Harry didn't die. As Harry walked out, he quickly ran behind a large rock, wincing slightly as the Hungarian Horntail blew fire on the rock he was behind. Shade inhaled sharply and dug his claws into his seat, leaning forward slightly before staring wide eyed as Harry summoned his broom and took off. Shade let out a breath in relief but it was too soon, the dragon tugged hard on the chains before stretching out his wings and flying after Harry.

Shade stood up quickly and weaved between students and professors before marching straight up to Dumbledore and shouting, "Harry is in danger, he could be killed! I have to go after him!"

Dumbledore looked at Shade then back in the direction Harry went off to before nodding as Shade shot straight up and flew quickly in the direction of both Harry and that dragon. He flew faster and finally managed to spot the dragon, and more importantly Harry who at the moment was hanging from a spike coming from the roof tiling.

Shade growled loudly before turning to face the dragon who had gone still, "_**What are you doing?! You can not kill**_** him!**"

"_**Well why**_ **_not?_**" the dragon whined, climbing off of the tower roof he was on and turning to hover in front of Shade.

"**_Why do you think? Your job is to protect the egg, not kill the Champion going after it_**," he replied calmly before glaring at the dragon, his eyes gone a pure electric green.

The dragon snorted but complied, flying off back to Romania where it came from as Shade turned quickly, only to find Harry's grip slipping. He flew quickly towards him before reaching out his feet which weren't covered. Right before his feet touched Harry's shoulders, they started to transform, his nails growing longer and sharper, his feet elongating slightly as they started to look more and more like dragon/raptor feet. It looked like scales were growing out of his skin which lead all the way up to his knees and Shade gently grabbed Harry around the shoulders.

"How are you doing that?!" he shouted up to Shade.

"All the Guardians can do it, they can turn any part of their body into anything on their creature inheritance," Shade shouted back before steering Harry gently so that he could scoop up the dragon egg as they entered the arena again.

When the crowd saw Harry take the egg, everyone in the stands stood up and cheered, he did it, the next clue for the second task. Shade put Harry down in the Gryffindor section of the stands before smiling and flying off back to Hogwarts but something was off, what was the second task and what could the clue be?

**Author's note: Sorry that this one was shorter than the last one, I was going to make it longer but it's 2:35am right now, so I should get to bed, please rate, review, and follow the story! there will be more chapters soon but let me rest first, my brain is fried.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mates

**Author's Note: Hey people! here's Chapter 4: Shopping horrors, I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not going to be writing a Disclaimer for the rest of the chapters because I've already wrote it for the past three chapters**

**_Dragon Speech_**

normal speech

**I believe I've made my point, now...ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

As the Guardians flew back to the Castle, the rest of the students and Champions started to talk about the winter holidays. One of the Guardians though, stayed behind to help the dragon tamers get the dragons back into their pens. Slowly, Shade flew down and hovered behind a man with a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it. He also had blue eyes with flaming red hair and he looked to be 6'1, if Shade were to guess, he was a Weasley.

Shade cleared his throat and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, I was just wondering if you needed any help?"

The man turned around and smiled gently at Shade but the smile was quickly replaced with shock, "Umm...S-sure, have you had any experience with dragons before?"

Shade swore his heart stopped, he couldn't believe it yet it had happened, he had found his mate.

Holy. Shit.

He. Was. Fucked.

He blushed slightly as the man looked at him with interest before touching down on the grass and folding his wings gently before clearing his throat, "Yes, I've lived with them before when my guardian couldn't take me with him to certain places."

The man nodded and slowly started to walk towards the Chinese Fireball with Shade in tow, "Well then, you must have a lot of experience with dragons this one here is the one giving us all the trouble, oh, by the way my name's Charlie."

'Charlie' stopped a few yards away from the dragon and turned slightly to Shade before gesturing to the dragon. Shade stepped a little closer to the dragon before it roared at him, _**"I am NOT getting ANYWHERE near that pen, try to make me and you'll be **__**DINNER!**_**_"_**

**_"STOP! They are just trying to get you back to your eggs, don't you want to see your hatchlings?"_** Shade roared back to the amazement of Charlie.

The dragon stopped thrashing and contemplated the sentence before sighing and reluctantly climbing into it's pen.

Charlie looked at Shade in astonishment, "I've never seen a dragon do that and I never got your name?"

Shade smiled gently at him, "Bribe a dragon and it'll do anything for you, also, my name's Shade."

His wings snapped open before he launched himself into the air and back towards the castle, Charlie was actually going to leave after all the dragons were in their pens but maybe he would leave after the tournament was over, just to make sure his brother's weren't getting into any trouble. He made his decision before he packed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and telling his boss an excuse to stay, and started to walk towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other Guardians were going to relax in their rooms but they were all stopped when all of them found a parcel on their beds.<p>

Alice walked towards her bed and opened the parcel slowly before gasping in shock, she smiled and put the item back in the box, sliding the box under her bed before shooting out of her room, headed towards Victoria's room.

Julian opened the parcel and chuckled softly before putting it on his closet floor. He got up and flew out of his portrait, going straight for the school greenhouse.

Victoria gently opened her parcel and squealed softly before giggling, packing the item away and sliding it under her bed just as she heard her portrait guardian tell her someone was at the portrait. She got up and walked towards the portrait hole, opening it and smiling brightly, moving aside to let Alice in. For the next couple of hours, they both sat and talked about the Yule Ball and who they should go with.

Shade finally made it back to his room, he flew lazily towards his room and landed on his bed but he got back up as he felt something underneath him. He grabbed the parcel and opened it, smiling as he saw what was inside before placing it on his desk gently. He walked back out of his room when he realized that it was dinnertime. He joined the other Guardians as they all flew through the Great Hall doors, flying over to their Champions and sitting down next to them. Shade sighed softly as he realized that he would never see Charlie again.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing it's just that I told you how all of us Guardians have destined mates right?" Shade turned towards Harry slightly.

Harry shook his head before looking at Shade expectantly and as Shade looked up, he realized that most of the people around them were also looking at him.

He sighed softly before saying, "Well, since us Guardians are rare, Fate chooses a mate worthy of us and at some point in our lives we will meet them yet most of us Guardians settle down after a few years with someone who isn't our mate if we haven't met them yet. But if we do meet our mate and we don't have regular contact with them, we can die. I have witnessed when a Dragon Guard met her mate, he was already married and had children, it broke her heart so much that she got sick over time, soon after, she died."

Harry and the others gasped softly in horror, "But that's totally barbaric!" Hermione said in outrage.

Shade smiled sadly before getting up from the table, "Well, that's just life, I'm sorry but I don't feel hungry."

He flapped his wings gently and flew out the doors, not knowing that a set of blue eyes were watching him go.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood up from the teacher table and excused himself. He walked out of the Great Hall and tried to follow in the same direction as Shade went. He kept walking until he was near the Black Lake and was about to give up until he heard someone singing. It was faint at first but as Charlie moved closer to the sound, it got stronger, but whoever was singing sounded like they were in pain. Slowly, Charlie approached the figure but hid behind a tree, he looked at the person in confusion but gasped softly as he realized that the person who was singing was Shade.<p>

_I found another point of view_

_just a dead end avenue_

_i'm growing close back to you_

_just what I don't wanna do_

_just what I don't wanna do_

_is to fall in front of you_

Slowly, Charlie started to move silently closer to him.

_and you can break and you can mend_

_for all the wrongs that you defend_

_you learn the hard way in the end_

Charlie stopped behind another tree.

_so stay in my memory_

_you can hide out there_

_don't take all my thoughts today_

_so I can start to begin again_

_so stay in my memory_

_you can hide out there_

_don't take all my thoughts today_

_so I can't start to begin again_

Shade was sitting down on a fallen log, crying silently yet his voice came out as clear as water.

_so I don't wanna be left with all this_

_I plan to be there right by your side_

_oh it seems like this could be_

_just a dream with you and me_

Shade sighed before getting off the log and moving to the side of the Lake.

_don't wanna be left with all this_

_I plan to be there_

_I plan to be there right by your side_

Charlie started to walk closer, not bothering to hide anymore.

_so stay in my memory_

_you can hide out there_

_don't take all my thoughts today_

_so I can start to begin again_

_so stay in my memory_

_you can hide out there_

_don't take all my thoughts today_

_so I can't start to begin again_

Shade sat down and looked over the edge of the water before looking up at the stars.

_and you and I we had the stars_

_and you and I we had the stars_

_that you left over and over again_

_and you and I we had the stars_

_and you and I we had the stars_

Charlie stopped, he finally looked around and he realized with a start that Shade looked beautiful with the moon casting shadows around everything, it almost looked like a dream to him.

_I don't wanna be left with all this_

_I plan to be there right by your side_

Shade sighed again and softly sang the last verse, not realizing that Charlie was getting closer to him.

_so stay in my memory_

_you can hide out there_

_don't take all my thoughts today_

_so I can start to begin again_

_so stay in my memory_

_you can hide out there_

_don't take all my thoughts today_

_so I can start to begin again_

Shade gasped softly as he felt strong arms wrap around him gently. Charlie gently lifted him up and placed him in his lap as he sat down next to the Lake. Shade blushed bright red as he realized that Charlie was the one holding him yet he also relaxed, feeling content with his mate so close.

Charlie gently kissed Shade's hair before leaning his head near Shade's ear, not knowing what to say except, "Will you go to Yule with me?"

Shade stiffened slightly before smiling and snuggling into Charlie's chest, "I'd love to."

They sat there in silence, observing the moon and how serene the lake and forest looked.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Guardians were getting ready to follow the Champions into town to buy their Yule Ball outfits. The Guardians were already at the front of the castle, waiting for them. Julian was wearing white jeans with a long sleeved white and yellow striped shirt paired with white winter boots and a black winter cloak with a silver clasp. Next to Julian to his left was Victoria, she was wearing dark blue jeans with a long sleeved shirt. The shirt had dark blue running from her shoulders down to her elbows, from there down it was black, the body of the shirt was light blue to dark blue from her neck to her waist, she also wore dark blue combat boots with lighter blue laces and the same cloak as Julian. Alice was talking to Shade and she was wearing a short blood red skirt with fishnet leggings which were tucked into her basilisk hide boots. She also wore a light gold long sleeved shirt with red stitching and another cloak the same as the other Guardians. Shade was talking to Alice and he wore black flare jeans with his black combat boots which light green laces; he also wore a long sleeved open flannel shirt with green and white in it, under the shirt he wore a white tank top with his cloak.<p>

The Champions walked up and greeted them before they all walked down to Hogsmead.

**Author's Note: hey guys! next chapter we get to the Yule Ball but first...SHOPPING! I am not excited to write the next chapter but anyway, please follow, review, and fav, See ya'll in the next chapter byeeee~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping, Dates, And Yule

**Author's Note: Hey, Here's chapter 5: Yule Ball, let's just say that this chapter is very awkward for me to write and funny for you to read, yay! go teenage awkwardness!**

_Previously:_

_The Champions walked up and greeted them before they all walked down to Hogsmead._

* * *

><p>The girls all insisted on picking out the boy Champions' clothes for Yule since the boy Guardians already have their outfits. Viktor politely declined because he was already going to wear the school dress robes from Durmstrang which left Cedric and Harry. They both looked at the other Guardians with horror as the girls dragged them away to a robes shop. The rest of the boys decided to just hang out in Hogsmead but Viktor left after he saw Hermione walking towards one of the bookshops, Julian followed closely after because he needed to watch him which left Shade by himself. He sighed quietly before walking towards the Hog's Head Inn to get a Butterbeer.<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria, Alice, and Fleur were having a ball finding the guys dress robes, yet they knew it wouldn't last because the boys had to wear black and white dress robes.<p>

Alice grinned a little insanely before grabbing Cedric, pushing some dress robes into his arms, and pushing him rather roughly towards a dressing room, "Hurry up and change!"

Victoria spotted some very nice dress robes that looked to be Harry's size before doing the same as Alice.

The girls all waited for the guys to come out, "Are you coming out or not?!" Alice shouted when the guys didn't come out for a few minutes.

Finally the boys came out from behind the curtain, Cedric wore a black vest with a white button up shirt, he paired it with a black bow tie and black slacks. Over everything was a nice black robe paired with some nice black dancing shoes. Harry looked to be wearing the same thing except he wore a white bow tie instead of a black one.

The girls squealed and gently pushed them up to the counter to buy the clothes, "We'd like to buy these please!"

The cashier looked at the girls and sighed, "I'm sorry but you can't buy men."

The girls looked at each other in confusion until they realized that the boys were still wearing the clothes. They pushed the guys back into the dressing room waiting for them to take the clothes off. After the boys came out a little confused and scared, the girls bought the clothes and they all went to find the other Guardians and the last Champion.

* * *

><p>Viktor and Julian were the first to be found, Krum had just asked Hermione to the Yule Ball when the girls and Champions walked up.<p>

"Hey Julian, have you seen Shade?" Victoria asked.

"Yea, where is he? He should've protected me from these rabid women," Harry said slightly scared.

Julian shook his head, "I haven't seen him, last time I saw him, he was headed towards the Hog's Head Inn."

All the Guardians froze, confusing the Champions, before sprinting off to the Inn. As all of them entered the Inn, they all stopped as the Guardians sighed slightly resigned. The Champions pushed past the Guardians to see what they were looking at only to stop themselves. In front of them was a very drunk and very competitive Shade who was trying to beat all the men there in an arm wrestling contest.

Julian sighed before grabbing Shade and tossing him over his shoulder while Shade whined, "Awww~ stop being a party pooper Julian, I was about to beat all of them!"

* * *

><p>When they all made it back to the castle, Shade had a headache, Harry and Cedric were still afraid of the girls, the girls were trying to come up with a way for the boys to add a little color to their robes, Julian was trying to keep Shade from falling over, and Viktor was watching all of this with an amused smile. Finally they all entered the Great Hall for dinner, the Champions going to their tables and their Guardians following them.<p>

After dinner, Dumbledore got up from his seat and looked around at the students, "All Gryffindors will be meeting Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall tomorrow for a preparation on the up coming Yule event. That is all, have a good evening."

He then dismissed the students, all of them walking a bit sleepy from all the food and the announcement. The Guardians all got up from their chairs before walking out of the hall, they all then split up, Alice, Julian and Shade going to their rooms, and Victoria going back to the Library for some last minute reading from books that she didn't have.

* * *

><p>Three of the Guardians slept in the next morning, copying their Champions since they didn't have to do anything that day. Shade however had to get up early and fly to the Great Hall to accompany his Champion, Harry for the Gryffindor preparation.<p>

When they both got to the Great Hall, Harry and Shade waved to each other before walking in together, "What do you think she could be planning?" Shade asked.

"I don't know, all she said was to dress nicely for today," Harry tried to explain but he was cut off as Professor McGonagall and Filch came in with an old record player. All the Gryffindors took seats, girls on the left, boys on the right, before McGonagall stepped forward.

"I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish." She was cut off when Filch was trying to make the record player work.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued loudly, "And the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then," Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

She turned towards Harry slightly, "Potter, the champions and their partners–"

"What partners?" said Harry

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel. "Dance partners?" He felt himself going red.

"I don't dance," he said quickly.

"Oh, yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably, "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing," he said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter.'

"But – I don't –" he tried one more time.

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, in a very final sort of way.

Harry groaned and leaned back against his chair, Shade flew over to him silently and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

Then after McGonagall finished her little speech, she turned to Ron, "Now, if you would join me Mr. Weasley."

Ron paled and groaned before taking her hand, they stepped into the middle of the room.

"Now, put your hand on my waist," she said, wolf whistles followed shortly after.

"D-Do what now?" he asked in embarrassment.

Shade sighed and shook his head slightly, this is going to take a while.

* * *

><p>After dancing for a good few hours, they all left, some with sore feet, others with chills from the girls looking at them, the girls were giggling, Shade watched silently as Harry and Ron made their way up to the tower, an amused smirk on his face.<p>

"Oh you weren't that bad," he said to Harry.

"I am mortified, I kept stepping on her feet!" he grumbled.

Shade giggled softly before looking back at the portrait, masking his surprise as he saw that Alice and Victoria were waiting in front of the Fat Lady. As Harry saw them, he paled greatly before hiding behind Shade.

"Y-You can go first," he said in a meek voice, to scared of the girls to raise his voice.

The girls giggled before looking around Shade at Harry, "We aren't here for you so relax, we're here for him."

They both pointed at Shade before dragging him away, Ron went up to Harry and stared confusingly at the girls.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know, let's just get back before Hermione gets mad at us," he said before they both shuffled into the Common Room, unaware of the silent pleas for help from Shade.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day and week went by rather quickly for everyone, the Guardians were trying everything they could to help the Champions uncover the truth behind the hint from the last task. Shade and Charlie still hung out, they didn't believe they were a 'thing' yet but everyone around them knew from the way they acted to the way they spoke about each other. Julian and Viktor were also growing closer, their love of sports and physical activity compelling them to interact even though they tried to look tough on the outside. Victoria and Fleur were also growing closer, their love of books and knowledge drawing them closer to being friends. Alice and Cedric were also growing closer, they loved to fool around and play pranks, who knew Cedric was a hidden prankster? Draco was still being a prat yet whenever Alice was nearby, he started to become an actual human, not so conceited and arrogant, Harry and Draco were trying to be friends but years of supremacy and arrogance drilled into Draco's mind by his father was making it a slow process.<p>

Finally it was time for the Yule Ball. Fleur was taking a boy from Hogwarts, Viktor was taking Hermione though they both knew that was for convenience because Viktor would've taken someone else had he known they had no date. Harry was taking Parvati Patil because the one he wanted to ask was taken, and Cedric was taking Cho Chang who was his girlfriend.

The Guardians on the other hand were all going stag, except for Shade who was going with Charlie. For the event, they all hid their wings by calling them back into their bodies. As they were getting ready, they all got a note from M

it read as follows:

_Have fun tonight and wear those clothes I gave you, they are in the parcel you opened a week ago, they are all for mobility so you won't have to conform to your outfits, enjoy the dance! ~M._

The Guardians were all excited to see what M did to their outfits. After changing they all made their way to the Great Hall. The first to arrive was Alice, she wore a brilliant red floor-length dress that flared out at the knees until it started to drag behind her, it was strapless with a heart shaped cut on her chest. Gold flowers and ringlets were sewn onto the dress around her bust and from her knees in a spiral pattern to the edge of the dress. She wore dark red heels and ruby earrings matched with a ruby necklace, her hair was curled and pulled up into a loose bun which let a few loose strands of hair frame her face. Her outfit hid a secret though, she had her wand strapped to her thigh with a wand holster and if she wished, she could tear off her skirt to reveal a knee length skirt underneath. Her necklace could also be turned into a slingshot while her heels hid switchblades in them.

The next to arrive was Julian, he was wearing black dress robes with a white shirt and black slacks, he also wore a light yellow vest with a light yellow bow tie and shiny black dancing shoes, he also had with him a plain black cane with a bird head as the handle. He charmed his hair to grow a few inches, just enough to brush against his shoulders yet look elegant. The secret to his outfit was that his vest and shirt were made with feather light chain mail which had shielding charms cast on it. He also had his wand with him though it was strapped to his forearm and in his cane was a hidden sword.

The third to arrive was Victoria, she wore a light blue with white floor length strapless dress. It had a heart shaped cut above her chest and her skirt started to flare from her waist down. From just under her bust, dark and light blue flowers were trailing from there, across her stomach in a vine pattern until it ended at her knees. She wore a white diamond bracelet with dark blue diamond earrings. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail yet it was also curled and she wore a dark blue shawl around her shoulders. Her secret was the same as Alice's except that her shawl could be turned into a whip/grappling hook and that she wore dark blue combat boots hidden under her skirt which hid throwing daggers keyed into her magical core.

The last to arrive was Shade, he also was wearing black dress robes with a white shirt and black slacks, he also wore an emerald green vest with a matching bow tie and shiny black dancing shoes. He had tried to style his hair but it was a never ending battle so he went with the just shagged look. His secret was the same as Julian's except subtract the cane and replace it with flame resistant material which allowed him to breath fire whenever he wanted.

The four of them slowly walked towards their Champions (weird how the Champions turned into their Champions) and stood beside them until their dates arrived. The entire time they were standing there, Charlie couldn't take his eyes of Shade and Viktor couldn't do the same with Julian. Draco entered and stood shell-shocked as he saw Alice, he knew that he shouldn't like red and gold yet it looked perfect on her. Two pairs of light blue eyes were watching Victoria from the shadows, smiling slightly as they saw her before disappearing into the crowd. The Champions' dates arrived and they all went into the Great Hall for either a great night or a horrible one.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if the next few chapters are late, I got Lice so I might be spending my days either washing my clothes or in the shower, washing my hair and scalp with insecticide shampoo. I'm getting a nit comb tomorrow so it'll be easier to get rid of but i'll have the little buggers for a while, anyway, see all of you beautiful people in the next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Yule Ball

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! I haven't died from Lice but yea, I'm editing and writing this chapter while I'm at home away from nosy mothers and annoying people, anyway, enjoy! Also, there might be some very heavy description that my friends *Ahem* Victoria *Ahem* wouldn't be able to read without laughing so...yea, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

As they walked in, they all gasped in awe at the drastic difference the Great Hall took on. Light snow fall was coming from the ceiling which disappeared before it hit the ground, the walls and empty portraits were covered in ice and the portraits had icicles hanging off of them. There were tables lining the walls from the doors to the stage across from the right side of the room, straight from the door was a large table for the staff while the stage was for the band, The Weird Sisters, who were on stage waiting for the Champions to start the Ball.

When the Champions all entered, they all entered with their dates by their sides before the Guardians, who were behind them and were grateful that they didn't have dates. Shade kept up a guarded front but was secretly looking throughout the crowd for Charlie, not knowing that he was doing the same thing. The rest of the Guardians were scanning thew crowd like aurors, looking for hidden wands, daggers, and suspisious behavior.

Finally they made it to the dance floor, the Guardians walked off to the side still scanning the crowd before the Champions' dance started. Cedric was a flawless dancer, he glided across the floor like a ghost with Cho by his side. Meanwhile, Fleur was dancing with the boy she invited, they were sliding across the floor not as elegantly as Cedric was but it was close. Viktor was twirling, spinning, and prancing across the floor with Hermione holding on for dear life yet she was laughing happily so it wasn't too bad. Harry though, he was stiff, awkward, and didn't know what to do with his legs or arms, Parvati wasn't any better so all together, you got a hurricane of out of control arms and legs which wasn't very good yet very funny.

After the headmaster started to dance, the rest of the students joined the Champions on the dance floor. The Guardians walked over to the snack table after scanning the entire crowd for any weapons or the like. After a few moments, Draco strolled up to the table, his eyes not leaving Alice's face, and walked straight up to Alice who didn't see him until Shade pointed him out to her.

Draco cleared his throat gently before holding out his hand slightly, "Would you like to dance?"

Alice looked slightly shocked but it melted into a smile before she grasped his hand gently, "I'd love to."

They both walked onto the dance floor, moving in sync to the music and to each other as the others watched the crowd.

* * *

><p>"So... Why is a Slytherin like you, asking a Gryffindor like me, to dance?" Alice asked.<p>

"Well, I've actually been wanting to talk to you for a while now, I just didn't know how," Draco replied sheepishly.

Alice giggled softly, "Well, you would normally start by walking up to someone and saying Hi."

He chuckled and nodded, "I guess that helps. I have to ask though, where are you from?"

"Well, Griffin guards are normally found up in the mountains, since we are very scarce and people would like to hunt us, we have a hidden village in the mountains surrounded by our greatest warriors to protect us from outsiders, we originally built our homes and nests from gold but that attracted hunters, thus the warriors," she explained, she knew that she shouldn't be telling him this yet something about him compelled her to trust him.

Draco nodded, absorbing what she just said, "Wow, I didn't know that... Could you tell me more? Do you have life mates? Where did you originate from? Can you change certain parts of your body? If so, how? And can you fully transform into a Griffin?"

Alice laughed and shook her head gently, "Draco, breathe! I can tell you more; we do have life mates, unfortunately though we don't know who they are when we see them like Dragon guards, we have to have had spent time with them in order to know. Griffin guards originated from India though we actually don't know. I can change certain parts of my body and I guess I use magic? No one really knows how Griffin guards transform, and yes I can fully transform into a Griffin, but it's a different type of Griffin, I am a Lion-Griffin."

Draco smiled and laughed softly, "Sorry, I guess I should slow down."

Alice shook her head, "No, curiosity is a great thing to have! Always be curious, how else do we learn more about the world?"

"I guess you're right, you know, for a Gryffindor, you're not so bad," he said honestly.

"Well, right back at you Slytherin Ice Prince," she teased, using his nickname she learned from other students.

Draco and Alice laughed, spinning around the dance floor, chatting, laughing, and smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Julian sighed as he watched Alice and Draco before turning his gaze to Viktor who, oddly enough, was staring straight back at him. Julian blushed lightly before snapping his gaze down at his goblet, swirling the liquid around inside slightly. Victoria and Shade went somewhere else, leaving him alone which was a perfect thing for Viktor. Julian placed his goblet down before heading towards the doors, Viktor following him in the crowd of people too engrossed with the dance to notice him.<p>

Julian walked out the doors and back to the Quad where Viktor and himself practiced dueling.

He didn't notice as the taller male walked up right behind him until Viktor asked, "Why aren't you in the Hall with the others?"

Julian gasped and spun around, shouting exasperatedly, "Don't DO that!"

Viktor chuckled deeply, his piercing black eyes staring at him, "You didn't answer me."

Julian shifted nervously, slightly intimidated by the taller male, "Well, I wasn't very comfortable around all the couples and decided to leave."

Viktor chuckled and nodded, "I know the feeling, would you like to sit?" he gestured lightly to the bench near one of the fountains.

Julian smiled softly and nodded, he and Viktor walked towards the bench and sat down. Viktor took off his cape which, in doing so, revealed his red Bulgarian outfit which perfectly outlined his lean Quidditch muscles. Julian tried very hard not to stare but found that it was futile, he sighed softly before peeling off his robes and vest un-tucking his white shirt and putting his cane off to the side, not knowing that Viktor was trying very hard not to stare at him.

Julian ruffled his hair slightly, unused to longer hair than his military cut, before turning towards Viktor, "So, have you figured out what the second task is yet?"

Viktor's eyes were glazed slightly as he thought but he shook his head, snapping back to reality before sighing, "No, it is very hard to understand."

Julian nodded and sighed tiredly before looking up at the windows, he chuckled slightly before Viktor asked, "What's so funny?"

Julian shook his head, "We can still hear the music, it's that loud."

Viktor chuckled slightly before an idea hit him, he got up off the bench and turned towards Julian, reaching his hand out towards him.

Julian looked at him confused but he paled and shook his head, "Oh no, I can't dance."

Viktor smirked at him and shrugged, "How do you know?"

Julian looked at him uneasily but decided to throw caution to the wind and grasped Viktor's hand, getting off the bench and leaning towards him.

Viktor pulled him against his chest and chuckled slightly as Julian blushed, "Just relax and follow me."

Julian nodded and tried to follow Viktor but it was hard, he kept looking down at his feet until Viktor gently grabbed his chin and turned his face up close to his, he couldn't help but get lose in Viktor's black eyes. Julian finally stopped looking at his feet and he was able to dance in sync with Viktor, when he realized it, he laughed like a child who rode a bike for the first time without falling. Viktor smiled as he heard Julian laugh, letting his low chuckle blend in with his laugh. The wind blew slightly, playfully ruffling Julian's hair like a mother would with her child before it stopped.

* * *

><p>Victoria went off to find Julian but smiled as she saw Viktor follow him out and decided to leave it be. She sat down at one of the tables and sighed, rubbing her temples slightly, dances didn't go well for her. She was startled out of her musing as two lean bodies placed themselves on both sides of her.<p>

"Now Forge, what could a lovely lady like this, be doing here?"

"Well, I don't know Gred, she must not fancy dancing."

Victoria smiled and looked up at the twin red heads, "Hello Fred, George, how is the dance going for you?"

"Not very well-"

"We saw you here alone-"

"And wanted to see if-"

"We could cheer you up?" they said the last part together a little uncertainly.

Victoria giggled as she heard their broken speech, "Well, you've done a great job so far, thank you but wouldn't you rather be spending time with your dates?"

The twins shook their heads in sync, "We'd rather spent time-"

"Here with you than with-"

"Those pompous self-centered-"

"Teenage females," they finished together.

Victoria looked at them in shock but knew where they were coming from, "Well, I doubt I'm very good company but, by all means, I could use some company."

The twins smiled before they leaned their elbows on the table, "So, young thestral guard-"

"Do you not like dances?"

"Not particularly no, my father would always try to sign me off to another thestral guard's heir," she said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Well, would he do that?" said Fred.

"Well Fred, most of them were pompous arses that I wanted to kick off a cliff so I denied any and all contracts," she said shocking them both.

"Ok, one question-"

"How did you know that I was George and-"

"That I was Fred? Most people-"

"Can't tell the difference between-"

"Us, not even our mother," they said curiously.

"Well, Fred almost always talks first and you both have different shaded eyes plus..." she trailed off as she said the last thing.

"Excuse me but-"

"We didn't catch the last part," they stated.

Victoria blushed and cleared her throat before saying, "You both smell different..."

They looked at her questioningly, "How is that possible?"

"Well, I AM a thestral guard meaning I have a better sense of smell than most guards and humans," she replied.

"So what do I smell like?" George asked.

"You have a more sweet smell, like vanilla and cherries," she said, the blush ever present on her face, amusing both twins.

"And me?" asked Fred.

"You smell more like rosemary and lavender," she answered.

The twins both smiled, "Well, at least we smell good, right Forge?"

"Indeed Gred," said George.

Victoria smiled gently before asking, "So, I hear you both are Marauder level pranksters, mind telling me some of your pranks?"

The twins smiled before telling her all about the pranks they've done, earning a smile and a rare laugh from her. They stayed like that for most of the night, laughing and telling stories and jokes. Unknown to Victoria, a pair of mud brown eyes watched her every move, jealousy and rage clear in their eyes before someone tried to talk to them.

* * *

><p>Shade was walking through the crowd before someone grabbed his arm and spun him around, knocking into a hard chest.<p>

Shade winced slightly before looking up, realizing it was Charlie he smiled, "Have fun did you?"

Charlie barked out a laugh, "It was too amusing really."

Shade rolled his eyes and hit his arm playfully, "So mature."

Charlie stuck his tongue out at him slightly, "Maturity is over-rated."

Shade laughed but his breath was caught in his throat as Charlie dragged him onto the dance floor, "You do realize that I'm worse than Harry right?"

Charlie glanced at Harry; who was still trying to dance, key word being trying; and winced slightly, "Well... You can't be THAT bad right?"

He gently grabbed Shade, pulling him flush against his chest, and rested his feet on top of his, he remembered that this was how his father taught him how to dance the right way.

Shade giggled and glared playfully at Charlie, "You do know that I'm not a child too?"

Charlie shook his head and looked at him with an ignorant grin, "Completely slipped my mind."

Shade laughed and leaned into Charlie slightly, sighing, this was where he belonged; his entire core thrummed happily from being so close to Charlie.

"So, are you leaving when the tournament is over?" Shade asked, looking up at Charlie sadly.

Charlie could feel his self control crack and tried not to look back into Shade's eyes, "Maybe, I might try for the Care of Magical Creatures professor spot, other than that, I really don't know what I'll be doing."

Shade smiled before pulling Charlie off the dance floor and out into the Courtyard (Julian and Viktor aren't here, they're in the Quad for those of you who forgot). He lead them to a bench and sat down, patting the stone next to him indicating that he wanted Charlie to sit. Charlie sat down and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Shade. They stayed like that for a while before jolting slightly as the clock struck midnight, telling everyone that the dance was over before going silent.

Charlie sighed before lifting Shade up, "I guess this is it, may I walk you to your rooms?"

Shade nodded and slipped his hand into Charlie's larger one before leading the way to his rooms, the other Guardians were doing the same with the people they were hanging around with that night.

As they reached his rooms, Charlie leaned down slightly, brushing his lips against Shade's cheek before hugging him, "Goodnight, Balaur."

Shade blushed and beamed up at him, he realized that Balaur was Romanian for Dragon, before flying through his portrait.

* * *

><p>As the clock rang, Julian jumped slightly and accidentally leaned hard into Viktor, knocking them to the ground.<p>

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine, we should get back to our rooms," Viktor said, helping Julian up before walking with him to Julian's rooms.

Viktor stopped Julian as he was about to fly through his portrait before leaning in to kiss Julian's cheek, what he wasn't expecting was for Julian to snap his head up at him in confusion, accidentally making Viktor brush his lips against Julian's. Julian pulled back quickly, flushed red as Viktor stepped back slightly, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. Julian looked up and saw that Viktor didn't really intentionally do that so he quickly leaned forward, kissing his cheek gently before shooting through his portrait. Viktor looked at where Julian stood in shock before walking back to the Drumstrang side of the castle, a permanent smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Victoria and the twins were still at the table when the clock struck 12, Victoria jolted slightly, sending her into Fred's side.<p>

"Well, look at this Gred, she's warming up to me," he teased before she pulled back, gently whacking his shoulder.

"Idiots," she said but there was no malice, only amusement.

The twins smiled before they both offered her their arms.

"I believe it's only right to escort a lady back to her rooms, right Forge?"

"Agreed Gred."

Victoria smiled gently before taking both of their arms as they walked her back to her rooms. They stopped right under her portrait and the twins looked at each other before they both leaned forward, kissing both her cheeks, and leaning back, a mischievous smirk on both their faces.

She blushed bright red before glaring playfully at them, "Was that really necessary?"

"Well, we wanted to let-"

"You know that you have-"

"Become one of our-"

"Favorite people in the-"

"Top ten list, right Gred?"

"Indeed Forge."

She smiled as she shook her head gently, "Alright, good night boys."

She turned and flew through her portrait, shouts of disapproval followed after her as she flew away.

* * *

><p>Draco and Alice had moved to one of the tables before the clock rang, startling Alice.<p>

"Well, looks like time's up," Alice sighed.

"Well, will you allow me to walk you to your rooms?" Draco asked.

Alice nodded and smiled before they made their way to her portrait; as they arrived, Draco looked like he wanted to do something but didn't know how to. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him forward, kissing him on the cheek gently in contrast to how she pulled him. She smiled and giggled slightly as he started to imitate a fish.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

"Y-Yea, see you tomorrow, bye Alice!" he said with a smile before heading in the direction of the dungeons.

Alice shook her head in amusement before flying through the portrait, feeling like tomorrow had more surprises to bring her.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! sorry that this chapter is so late, I got hit with writers block hard after I started this chapter, anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed, next chapter's figuring out the egg and the second task, I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE SECOND TASK, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Task

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Here's chapter 7, have fun! also, here's the language thingy that tells you which one's which.**

_**Draconic**_

_**Parseltongue (If there is any in this chapter)**_

"Regular speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Mermish"_

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the Yule Ball and the Champions were still trying to figure out the task. Julian and Viktor were going through language books while Fleur and Victoria went and bought up half the books during Hogsmead weekends. Cedric and Alice got a hint and went straight up to the Prefect's Bath (AN: get your mind out of the gutter Tory), though they stayed hidden on the way there very well, while Shade and Harry were getting frustrated from not understanding what the hell the language was.

"What. The. Fuck!" Shade shouted for the third time that day, "Why the hell is this so hard to do?!" he whined and let his head fall on the table with a thud in the empty Common room.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I don't know, all I did was open it and the stupid thing started screeching like a banshee."

Shade paused at that, '_screeching? No, it couldn't be possible but'... _"Ok, can I see the egg? I just need to see if my theory is right."

Harry passed the egg over to Shade and quickly clamped his hand over his ears as Shade opened the egg. To regular humans it sounded like screeching it's true, but to Shade it was Mermish singing,

_"Come seek us where our voices sound _

_We can not sing above the ground _

_while you're searching ponder this, _

_we've taken what you'll surely miss _

_an hour long you'll have to look _

_to recover what we've took _

_past an hour the prospects black _

_too late it's gone, it won't come back"_

Shade gasped and closed the egg before looking up at Harry, he said excitedly and hurriedly, "The Black Lake! It's got Mermaids! That's the second task, 'an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took' they're taking something from you and are going to have the Mermaids guard it."

Harry stared at him dumb-founded, then stared at him some more and stared at him while Ron and Hermione came in, "What's up with him?" Ron asked.

"I think I broke 'im," Shade shrugged and sat back in his chair, waiting for Harry to unfreeze.

Harry blinked once, then twice before turning slowly to face Shade, "You can speak Mermish?"

Shade nodded happily, "Yep, I didn't realize that that was Mermish, plus I wasn't here when you opened it the first time, it was a hunch really."

Harry looked at Shade in shock before groaning and slumping in his chair, "That means that I have to find something that will make me breathe under water for an hour right?"

Shade smiled and nodded, "Yep, come on they might have something in the Library and we need all the help we can get."

He grabbed Harry and Hermione by the sleeves and dragged them out of the Common Room, shouting back to Ron and Neville, "COME ON!"

They both launched themselves off the chairs and followed after them, Ron groaning about reading while Neville sighed in resignation.

* * *

><p>The four Gryffindors and Guardian spent the next two days practically living in the Library until Professor Moody came up to them on the second day.<p>

"Ron, I need you to come with me please, Professor McGonagall want's ta see you," he said in a gruff voice before walking away with Ron in tow.

Harry sighed before leaning his head on a book, "Where is this stupid plant!?"

Shade and Hermione just laughed at his muffled question, "You know you can just wave your wand and ask for the right books right?"

Shade demonstrated by saying, "Water Breathing Plants," and four different books flew down and made a neat stack on the desk.

"See? That's how you use the library," Hermione stated with a small smile.

Her and Shade just laughed at Harry's annoyed expression while in another part of the castle, someone was about to get hurt by a very large sink.

* * *

><p>Alice and Cedric swiftly walked past people and towards the Prefect's bathroom. Cedric lead the way while Alice held onto the egg. As they entered, Alice gasped in shock; on one side of the room there are the stalls with toilets inside. Opposite the toilets there is a large, swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The pool-like bath is sunk into the ground and is not above ground. The bath taps all run different-coloured bath water, soap bubbles, foam, towels, and bath robes. These bath taps are a hundred golden taps surrounding the whole pool-like tub, with a different jewel set in each tap. There are bath supplies on one side of the pool, such as soap, bath oil, bath powder, bath salts (AN: Oh noooo~ Zombies!), shampoo, hair spray, and conditioner. Looking at the tub, she imagined it would take quite some time to fill, but it actually fills remarkably fast, considering its size. Under the bathroom there are sewers that can be entered by blasting one section of the wall. She walked around, setting the egg down on one side of the tub, and walked up to one of the sink taps, tracing the pattern and jewel on it.

"So do thes-what ARE you DOING?!" she shrieked.

When she turned to ask him that question, he had already stripped down to his pants and school shoes which he was in the process of taking off.

He looked up quickly, "What do you mean?"

She averted her eyes and quickly ripped the sink of the wall, "Take one more step near me and this gets thrown at your HEAD!"

He looked at her in shock but quickly recovered as she motioned to throw it at him, he cowered slightly, "No, no-WAIT! I was getting in the BATH!"

She stopped mid throw, which Cedric was happy about, and put the sink down with a sigh as he relaxed slightly, "Next time you do this, please TELL me before hand so I don't accidentally permanently end you."

Cedric nodded, shaking slightly, "Ok."

Alice sighed before nodding, "Great, I'm going to watch the door."

She walked out and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to come out.

* * *

><p><strong>-TIME SKIP (day of the Task)-<strong>

* * *

><p>The Guardians flew to the shore of the Black Lake, waiting for their Champions to show up.<p>

"Hey, have you guys seen Julian?" Victoria asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Shade said, shaking his head slightly.

"Maybe he went and got himself some Bulgarian Giant last night," Alice said with a smile as the other Guardians snickered slightly.

"Maybe but unlikely since that 'Bulgarian Giant' is coming up the road right now," Shade said with a smirk.

It was true, Viktor, along with the rest of the Champions, were walking towards them, spectators and other people were walking behind them.

"Aw man~ I seriously thought Julian got himself some giant, he really needs it," Alice said with a fake whisper.

The Guardians all laughed at that remark before greeting the Champions, they all boarded boats and made their way across the lake to a large platform in the middle where everyone was gathered.

Victoria suddenly turned and looked at Shade, "Oh, that's right, the Headmaster told me to tell you that you are guarding all of the Champions this round since only you can breathe underwater."

Shade looked at her in shock, shaking slightly, "W-WHAT?!"

She winced slightly at his loud voice before slapping him in the face and shaking him, "Pull yourself together man! You can DO this!"

Shade shook his head to clear his vision from the shaking before nodding and walking off to find Dumbledore.

He spotted him before walking up to him, "Sir, am I guarding the Champions this round?"

"Yes Shade, you will line up on the starting block with the Champions but you will dive in first and swim to the merpeople's village, do not worry, I have told them of you, but you must swim in your half and half form or they will see you as a threat," Dumbledore said.

Shade bristled invisibly but nodded before walking to the starting block, greeting the Champions, he said, "Hey, I'm guarding all of you this round."

They all nodded and turned towards the water, Shade visibly relaxed and summoned one of his dragon forms forth. Before everyone's eyes, he started to change; his wings sprouted from his back which had changed to a dark blue color with silver lining the bone. His tail ripped through his pants which was a foot longer than his legs and had two tail fins at the end, it was the same color as his wings with a silver strip along his bone with scales trailing up his back to the base of his wings. His nails started to form into claws which were black and had dark blue scales going up his arm until they ended at a point at his elbows. His feet started to change into dragon shaped feet which had the same scales going up his legs until they ended at a point at his knees. Finally, fins sprouted and replaced his ears which worked as both gills and ears. His eyes changed from molten silver to navy blue with hints of silver and light blue, his pupils were narrow slits which made them look cat-like. The Champions looked at him in shock but he just shrugged it off before diving into the water.

Ludo Bagman started to speak after Shade dived into the lake, "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them."

All the Champions were shivering in the chilly February air, Harry was wearing the standard one piece tank top and shorts of red and black with his wand strapped to his thigh. Cedric was wearing the same thing only it was yellow and black, Fleur was wearing the same except it was a pale blue, while Victor was wearing a tan tank top with red shorts.

Before he blew the whistle, Harry had to eat the gillyweed, which gave him gills to breathe underwater, and webbed hands and feet to allow him to swim faster. As they entered the water, both Fleur and Cedric utilised the Bubble-Head Charm, while Viktor partially Transfigured himself into a shark. All the spectators had no knowledge of what was happening during the task until at least one champion returned, but were able to monitor time remaining by observing a provided clock.

They all took different ways to the Village but they all knew the general direction it was in. Shade was swimming around with the merpeople until he heard the Grindylows shrieking about a new meal. He quickly swam after them only to find that they were attacking Fleur, he was about to leave, thinking she could take care of herself, but then realized that the Bubble-Head charm that she used was shredded to pieces by the little devils. She would drown soon if he didn't save her so he breathed in and roared loudly at the Grindylows, thank the gods that there were only a few of them, scattering them before taking her to the surface where Dumbledore took her and swimming back to the Village, waiting for the next Champion.

* * *

><p>Harry was the first to reach the Village, he was shocked to find that the 'item' that had been stolen from each Champion were people close to them. Placed in an enchanted sleep, then tied to the tail of a stone Merperson statue, were Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang, Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle, and shockingly, Julian, one of the Guards. He looked around and swam to Ron's foot where the rope was tied, he quickly tried to untie him before seeing Cedric from the corner of his eye.<p>

Cedric quickly sent a damaging spell to the rope around Cho's foot, freeing her and swimming quickly up to the surface where some spectators grabbed them some towels and helped them out of the water. They both turned to the water, waiting for the next person to show up.

Viktor was the last to arrive at the Village, though Harry still hasn't been able to free Ron. He was shocked to see Julian tied to one of the statues and quickly bit through the rope to free him before dragging him to the surface. As they surfaced, Viktor and Julian were helped out of the water and were given towels.

Julian shivered and walked towards the other Guardians but was confused as he saw that Shade wasn't there, "Hey, where's Shade?"

"Oh, he's there, in the water; since we can't breathe underwater and we're not allowed there, Dumbledore told him that he was to Guard over all of the Champions," Victoria answered.

"He WHAT?! I'll kill him myself! How DARE he put my little brother in danger!" Julian replied furiously, those near him backed up a little as Alice and Victoria tried to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Back under the water, with no sign of Fleur, Harry made the decision to rescue both the remaining hostages himself. Although the merpeople objected and tried to stop him by jabbing him with their pitchforks and trying to take one of the hostages from him, Harry managed to free himself from their grasp, and dragged Ron and Gabrielle to the surface. Shade was about to swim up to the surface after him until a Grindylow attached itself to his leg, he was trying to kick it off when more of them appeared. They slowly started to drag him further under the water. He tried desperately to swim away but the Grindylows closed his wings and tail fins with their tentacles and bodies, making that impossible. He thrashed and roared but it was to no avail, they wouldn't let go.<p>

_"This is a nice juicy one isn't it?"_ he heard one say.

_Yes, he will do nicely for our feast, maybe we will drag the others that smell like him under, they ARE coming closer to the water," _the other one reasoned.

_'Others? oh no, they mean the rest of us?'_ Shade thought in horror about what his family would face.

He growled low, the Grindylows froze at the sound before Shade ripped them from his wings and tail, roaring at all of them, _"Don't you DARE touch my family!"_

The rest of the Grindylows which weren't torn to shreds, fled in fright at the sight before them, Shade looked like a pissed off mother dragon whose baby was torn away from it. Shade roared again before stretching out his wings, beating them twice he shot out of the water and onto the platform. His family and the Champions all circled around him as he landed. When he landed, he stood but soon crumpled to the ground, he realized that he was very tired as he felt his muscles quiver and shake from the strain.

"Shade! Are you alright? When I told Julian about what the Headmaster said, he tried to tackle him to the ground," Victoria said, wrapping multiple blankets around his shoulders.

He nodded before saying with a smirk, "Y-Yea, Grindylows are a pain."

Victoria hit him gently, "God damn it Shade! You could have died! Don't joke about it!"

Shade laughed as Victoria jumped at twin voices and two bodies seemed to materialize out of thin air, "Why Forge, I think my heart stopped!"

"Oh dear brother the horror! Every time is a joke time!"

"This is like a stake to the heart-"

"To horrible to take-"

"Oh dear," the twins finished together, pretending to faint on one another.

Victoria sighed and shook her head but you could see a small smile make it's way onto her face, "Ok, fine! I won't say anything like that again."

The twins smiled before helping Shade up from his position on the floor, "Well, I believe it's time to head to the castle, right Forge?"

"Agreed," George said before the Guardians, Champions, and Spectators all headed up to the castle, all dreading and looking forward to the third and final task in June. Dumbledore on the other hand, was looking forward to a pie custard with his name on it.

**Author's Note: Alright! That's a wrap people! Time for the third task, MOLDYSHORTS! I-I mean Voldemort, he he...he *looks away nervously* Anyway, yea, WOOHOO! Instead of Harry it was Shade getting caught by the Grindylows, how's that for a plot twist?!...No? ok.**

**Alice: *sighs* Dude, seriously, why couldn't we go underwater?**

**Shade: because Dumbledick forbade you from going, plus would you really want your wings and fur soaked? -_-**

**Alice: I guess not, but still, do you think I'd give a fuck?**

**Shade: *shrugs* maybe? I don't know but probably not, anyway, rate, review and follow please! also, bury me in feedback, I seriously want to know if I'm doing anything wrong.**

**Alice: *stage whispers to Victoria* She's craaaaaaazyyyyy, I'll distract her and you run!**

**Shade: Hey! I heard that! and stop doing your Olaf impression!**

**Alice and Victoria: *they both laugh* You knew that was coming though**

**Shade: yes, yes I did, now back into your box until I think up the next chapter, Back!**

**Victoria: Alright! jeez woman, give her too much power why don't you...**

**Shade: *Shuts the box* alright well, see ya in the next chapter, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Third Task

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so brain dead, I can barely type right now, anyway! Here's chapter 8, there's a small time skip in the beginning so don't judge me! I need a time skip! Anyway! ENJOY!**

After the second task, everyone in the castle started to get more anxious the closer the third task came. When Shade and the Guardians went to the Infirmary after the second task, Shade and the Champions were faced with a wand-waving red-faced Madam Pomfrey. After getting thoroughly scolded and fixed up, the Guardians and Champions went to their separate areas to do what they did best, duel, research, prank, etc. In a few months they would all be faced with the Maze.

* * *

><p><strong>-TIME SKIP-<strong>

* * *

><p>The Champions were practicing their dueling and spells for the third task the next day while Shade got himself into a little trouble with the resident potions master.<p>

Charlie was hanging out with his brothers the twins when Shade ran up to him in the Courtyard, frantically looking backwards, "Hide me! He's coming for me!"

Charlie steadied him and looked at him in concern, "What? Who's coming for you?"

Shade looked back and froze as he watched Snape walk up the hill with a murderous expression, his skin was bright gold and his hair was red. He wore bright red robes and gold ribbons in his hair with flowers and bows.

Snape glared and pointed at Shade, he started walking faster, "Get back here you CUR!"

Shade paled slightly before breaking out of Charlie's grasp and sprinting back to the castle, shouting back to Charlie as he ran, "I'll see you later!"

Charlie chuckled as he ran and the twins laughed loudly as Snape ran after Shade, his robes billowing the same way as always.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the Champions and Guardians were in a flurry of excitement and anxiety, today was the Third task. Harry and Shade were leaving Prof. Moody's office completely and utterly confused because of his unusual advice, Viktor and Julian were dueling in a training room near Julian's rooms (AN:nothing NOTHING remotely *ahem* indecent), Victoria and Fleur were in the Library relaxing and reading some defense books, and Cedric and Alice were planning a prank on Snape with the twins.<p>

Finally, when it was dark out, it was time for them to go, they all put down what they were doing and headed out towards the Quidditch Pitch which was turned into a maze for the sake of the task.

As they lined up in front of the Maze, Dumbledore walked up to the front and gathered everyone's attention, "Since Cedric and Harry are tying for first place after two tasks, they will enter the maze first, followed by Viktor, and then Fleur. The first Champion to successfully navigate the maze and reach the Cup would be declared the winner."

As they got ready to enter, Shade felt something prick at the back of his mind before he got a little dizzy.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked, noticing his dazed expression.

He shook his head and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine, let's go."

They flew up above the maze to keep an eye on their Champions as they all entered. The first during the task to encounter an obstacle was Cedric who encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which he barely escaped from. Harry had to deal with a Boggart in the form of a Dementor, and overcame an odd golden mist which turned things upside-down. Victoria took her eyes off of Fleur for only a moment and when she looked back, Fleur was unconscious and a large black mass was moving away from her. She flew quickly to her side before lifting her out of the maze and bringing her back to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Julian was flying over Viktor but winced as he felt something poke at his wings. He gently ruffled them to get it off but the poking just got harder until finally his wings gave out. He fell down into the maze, landing hard on his left-wing, and when he looked up, Viktor was standing over him. A vacant expression was on Viktor's face and his eyes looked glazed as he held his wand in his hand.<p>

Julian sighed in relief, "V-Viktor? Could you help me up? I think I broke a wing," he said with a wince.

Viktor just looked at him blankly before pointing his wand at him, "Crucio."

* * *

><p>Cedric finally came to two different passages until he heard a blood curdling scream to his left, he rushed down the passage to see Viktor standing over Julian, torturing him. Cedric ran over and pushed Julian out-of-the-way before being subjected to the curse. Alice saw this and flew down, knocking into Viktor sending both of them to the ground before popping up off the ground. She stood in front of Julian and Cedric who were twitching from the after effects of the spell.<p>

"Don't you DARE come any closer to either of them!" Alice shouted, fur started to show under and in her hair, on her arms, legs, and face; her tail whipping furiously behind her as she extended her claws, her Griffin was coming out full force.

Viktor just looked at her blankly before Harry, who heard the screaming too, stunned him. Shade flew down next to Julian and examined his wings.

"His left wing's busted, could you take him back to the school?" Shade asked, looking up at Alice who was back to her old self.

She nodded and picked him up gently before saying in disdain, glaring at the unconscious Viktor, "Yea, what do you want to do with Him?"

He sighed before turning to Harry and Cedric who got up off the ground, "Can you watch after yourselves while we take Mr. Big Guy and Julian back to the school?"

They both nodded and the Guardians flew away, leaving the last two Champions to themselves.

* * *

><p>After dropping Viktor non-to-gently onto the ground and Julian gently next to him, Alice and Shade flew back to the maze.<p>

"I'm telling you Alice, Viktor looked cursed," Shade said, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't buy it, Why would he torture Julian? I thought they liked each other?" She said, ignoring what he had just said.

Shade sighed and flew closer to her, looking at her flatly, "Because. He. Was. Cursed."

"Oh...Shut up!" she said slightly embarrassed before flying off to Cedric.

When Shade flew up to Harry, Cedric and Harry had joined forces to defeat an Acromantula, before they both arrived at the Cup together. They were, at the moment, arguing over who would take the cup.

"You should take it Harry, you helped save us!" Cedric said.

"But you deserve it more! You're older and if I wasn't rewarded second place last time, you would win!" Harry said.

"Oh just kiss and take the fucking cup!" Alice shouted from the side.

They both blushed and stepped away from each other before Shade stepped up, "Ya know, if you both take the cup, it'll just be a Hogwarts' victory right?"

They both nodded before grabbing the cup, Alice and Shade accidentally brushed against them as they touched it which activated as a Portkey, and transported them out of the maze.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I've been working on this chapter for days! I got writer's block don't judge me. Anyway, I just saw Exodus: Gods and Kings and it was amazing! seriously, go see it now. Hope you liked the chapter, next is moldyshorts and all his shit, plus many people are pissed at Dumblefuck. see y'all there, bye! (Also, I like my nicknames for voldemort and dumbledore, they give harry too much shit so they deserve it!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Horror in Little Hangleton

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is so late, I'm dealing with some shit in my life right now and I may not be able to post many or any chapters in a while. Anyway, here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

Previously: _They both nodded before grabbing the cup, Alice and Shade accidentally brushed against them as they touched it which activated as a Portkey, and transported them out of the maze._

"Regular speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**Draconic**_

* * *

><p>They all landed with a loud thud and as they got up, they all looked around.<p>

"A... Graveyard?" Alice questioned, looking at a large angel statue with a scythe in it's arms.

Harry paused as he looked around, he realized that it was the same place from the nightmare-ish dreams he's had all year. Shade loked around, he growled softly as he saw a shadowed figure approach them and alerted the rest of the group.

"Capture the spares..." a small wispy voice ordered, it came from the figure's arms.

Shade, Alice, and Cedric exclaimed loudly as a large net was thrown over the three of them. Shade and Alice screamed and writhed under the net, there seemed to be an enchantment on the net which worked the same way as a Cruciatus curse but only to half breeds. Shade snarled as the figure approached Harry, who was trapped on the statue by the angel's scythe, pinning him to it's chest. He tried to watch as Wormtail transfigured a piece of cloth into a cauldron.

"Do it, now!" the same small voice called out as Wormtail dropped something into the cauldron, Harry and Cedric watch on as Alice and Shade writhes under the net.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given," Wormtail said, starting the ritual as a bone hovered in the air under Wormtail's control, he dropped it into the cauldron, "Flesh of the servent willingly sacrificed," he took a knife and slashed his arm over the cauldron, cutting off his hand, "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken," he brandished the knife towards Harry and cuts a long cut along his forearm. Harry shouted as Shade roared in anger, tearing at the net, trying to get it off of him as it burned his flesh. Wormtail took the knife and placed it over the cauldron and let the drops of blood fall into it.

"The dark lord shall rise again," Wormtail continued as the cauldron burst into flames and a reformed Voldemort emerged, snake-face and everything.

"My wand Wormtail," He ordered as Wormtail handed him the wand and bowed deeply.

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort sneered.

"Master. Thank you master," he sighed, relieved and thinking that Voldemort meant his cut off hand.

He showed his right arm but stopped as Voldemort said, "The other arm Wormtail," Wormtail looked concerned, but did it anyway, flashing his dark mark at him. Voldemort stuck the wand into Wormtail's arm as the sky changed, other deatheaters were being summoned. Shade looked over to Alice and winced as he watched her cry in pain, he growled low and slowly inched the net off of himself as Voldemort had his little speech.

"Welcome my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me," Voldemort began slashing angrily at the hooded figures, "Not even you, Lucius."

My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts," Lucius said cowardly, bowing low in front of him.

"There were signs my friend, and more than whispers," Voldemort scolded.

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask," Lucius stated clearly, straightening up to his full height defiantly.

"I returned," Wormtail smiled creepily.

"Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail," Voldemort grabbed his arm and granted Wormtail a new hand made of silver.

"Thank you master, thank you," he exclaimed shrilly, bowing multiple times as he slowly moved backwards.

Harry's eyes darted around, trying to find an exit and struggling to get free. Shade had slid half of the net off of himself and Alice as he inched closer to Harry and Voldemort, ready to launch himself at him but found that his foot and tail were still caught in the net.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!" Voldemort put his hand on Harry's head, right on his scar as he screamed.

Shade snarled and stuggled harder against the net, scaring a few deatheaters who moved a few feet away from him. His claws and scales were peeking out, he looked like he had in the second task, only this time, he was dark red with lighter red highlights. Even his eyes had changed to be pure blood red like Voldemort's own eyes, he had three horns lining the edge of his face instead of the blue gills. His tail had spikes going in a spiral down the end of it, he roared loudly at Voldemort who just ignored him and the other two under the net with him.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry? Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!" Voldemort ordered as he forced Harry to bow with his magic.

"That's better. And now..." Voldemort cast at Harry and he wriggled in pain.

"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you; then, after you, I'll kill your miserable half-breed friends. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up," Voldemort pulled Harry to his feet and once he was up, Harry began to move away.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes," he said, a crazy glint entering his eyes.

Harry took steps towards Voldemort, "Have it your way then."

They both cast their spells as their streams of magic meet, casting Priori Incantatem, spell of two brother wands.

Shade discreetly flung the net off of Alice and Cedric, he whispered quietly to them as the deatheaters moved, "Go to the Portkey, I'll take Harry with me."

Alice looked at Shade for a few seconds before flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her, "Just promise me you won't die, Julian and Victoria would kill me."

Shade laughed softly and nodded, "I won't now go, the hum from the magic will be loud enough to cover the Portkey noise when you leave."

Alice nodded and dragged Cedric towards the Portkey, activating it but before she did; she looked up at her brother and smiled softly before she disappeared with a crack.

Voldemort and Harry both struggled as the deatheaters inched towards them, Voldemort shouted, "Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine!"

Shade growled before launching himself at Voldemort, breaking the stream and dome of magic, _**"**__**No he's not!**__**"**_

He pushed Voldemort towards a head stone, knocking him out for a few seconds before turning back and picking Harry up in his arms, "Come on Harry, time to go."

The deatheaters were closing in around them and just before they were in arms reach, Shade launched into the air and started flying towards the school, spells following after them, cutting into Shade's skin.

Voldemort woke up just in time to see Shade flying away and looked angrily at their silhouette, "No!"

* * *

><p>Back at the arena, Victoria and Julian crowded around Alice as Dumbledore walked over to Cedric, "We have a winner, Cedric Diggory!"<p>

Alice looked frantically up at the sky, tears in her eyes, "Shade... Wait! Harry and Shade still aren't back!"

Julian growled and strode up to Dumbledore, his feathers showing in his hair as his eyes narrowed, "Where is my brother... I thought you said that they would all be fine!"

Dumbledore looked at Julian impassively but there was a gleam of fear in his eyes, "They will be back soon... Harry did not shoot up red sparks so they must simply be lost."

Cedric tore himself from the crowd and quickly walked up to the headmaster, "Headmaster, there is something you need to know... Voldemort is back and the both of them are still with that monster!"

Dumbledore stilled before casting Sonorus on himself to speak to the crowd, "Everyone, please go back to the castle. Teachers and Guardians, we ha-"

He was cut off from a small sound of flapping in the distance, they all looked up and saw Shade flying with Harry in his arms. He landed on the ground and struggled to put Harry on his feet before crumbling to the ground, his body covered in cuts from spells.

Alice rushed towards him and whacked him on the head, "I thought I told you not to get hurt! You idiot!"

Victoria and Julian walked up to them and smiled at the siblings, Shade winced and rubbed his head, "Ow! You memory lose lion, you said not to get killed, you never said anything about not getting injured."

Alice huffed but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears soaking his torn shirt, "I'm sorry Alice..." he hugged her back and got back up.

Shade smiled at her and ruffled her hair but soon stopped and looked around, "Wait... Where's Harry?"

Victoria glanced around, "I think I saw professor Moody drag him away."

Shade tensed and looked at her intensely, "Which direction?"

Victoria pointed in the direction of where they went and coughed when Shade took off in the same way, she wasn't sure if he flew or ran. The Guardians and teachers followed him, sensing that something was wrong since he left so quickly.

**Author's note: Hey! That's the end of the Chapter, hope you liked it, anyway... Review, rate, and follow! Who do you think should win the house cup? Cast in your votes through the poll thing cause I just learned how to put up one, see you next chapter, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll, what's up? Here's chatper ten, hope ya like it and this isn't the end, just to warn ya, anyway, HERE'S THE CHAPTER! Bye~**

Previously: _Victoria pointed in the direction of where they went and coughed when Shade took off in the same way. The Guardians and teachers followed him, sensing that something was wrong since he left so quickly._

"Regular speech"

_'Thinking'_

**_Draconic_**

* * *

><p>Shade tore through the castle and broke open Moody's door, realizing that he was about to kill Harry, he launched himself at him and pinned him to the wall as the faculty (and Guardians) rushed into the room.<p>

"What is going on?!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

Shade growled and narrowed his eyes at 'Moody', "This man is not Professor Moody, his scent smells of someone else."

Dumbledore walked over slowly and was about to tap him on the shoulder but was stopped by Julian's hand, "You do not want to do that Professor, he is in his protective mode and will attack anything that comes close to him unless it's family."

Victoria walked over and gently pried Shade off of Moody before stunning him, chaining him to a chair in the middle of the room, "The Polyjuice potion should wear off soon."

Snape looked on impassively and flicked his wrist as a bottle of Veritaserum flew out of his sleeve, distracting Shade, "How the hell did he do that?"

Julian, who was restraining him, shrugged and watched as Snape dripped some into Moody's mouth as he woke up.

They all watched as his eyes glazed over before Dumbledore started questioning him, "Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore," he replied in a dull voice.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are ya?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Mad-Eye's head falls onto his shoulder.

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked, slightly hysterical.

He nodded and tilted his head to the chest in the corner of the room near Harry.

"Harry get away from there!" Dumbledore said as he approached the chest, his wand at the ready.

The chest opened with a soft click as they look inside, it contained a series of smaller chests like a Russian doll. When the final chest opened they all saw that there was a pit within holding a man, the real Alastor Moody.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore said into the chest.

"I'm sorry Albus," Moody answered, faintly.

"That's Moody, but then who's...?" Harry trailed off as Dumbledore held up one of Mad-Eye's Bottles.

"Polyjuice potion," Snape said, sniffing the bottle as Victoria and Shade huffed.

"Now we know who's been stealing it from your store Severus," Dumbledore mussed, as he looked back into the pit, "We'll get you up in a minute."

Alastor Moody groaned as the Mad-Eye Moody they have captive in the chair began to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. He appeared to be transforming as he ripped off his fake eyepiece which fell on the floor. When he was done, the person in the chair had transformed into Barty Crouch Junior as Shade snarled and wriggled in Julian's arms, pushing to get to him.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Barty Jr. said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking.

"Your arm Harry," Dumbledore said, gently pulling Harry's sleeve up where Wormtail had sliced him, the blood making a trail in a similar fashion to Barty's tattoo.

"You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned," Barty replied crazily, tugging against the chains tying him to the chair.

"Send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner," Dumbledore said to Snape as Severus walked out the door.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero," Barty shouted, straining himself against the chains as Dumbledore guided everyone towards the door.

"Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes," Dumbledore shrugged before closing the door behind him as they all left.

* * *

><p>Not much happened after that, the Guardians were spending times with the Champions before they all left for the summer. Victoria, Shade, and Alice all slapped Viktor for cursing their brother before threatening him with... Well, the threat's not important; Cedric actually told the headmaster that Harry was the one who won so, Harry won the prize money, 'Eternal Glory', and all that jazz. He gave the money to the twins who drew up a contract of investment before running off with grins on their faces, leaving many in the castle terrified. Harry and the Trio were hanging out with the Guardians in the Library when Hermione brought up the summer.<p>

"So, what do you Guardians do or fun over vacation?" she asked, flipping through a very large and musty old book.

"Well, I will be visiting my parents back at the Nest," Julian replied, also flipping through an old book.

"I'm going to America!" Alice shouted excitedly but quieted down when Ms. Pince glared at her over her book.

"I never really thought about it, I might go see my cousins who live in the Eastern Sea," Shade mussed, balancing a quill on his nose.

"I'm going to egypt, I heard that there are a lot of exciting wards and runes there," Victoria exclaimed, her eyes shining slightly as she spoke.

Harry and Ron groaned as Victoria replied to Hermione, _'Oh no, another Hermione...'_

Shade yawned and stretched before getting up, "Well, this was nice and all but I have to be going."

"Going to see Charlie, huh?" Alice said with a smirk, which only got wider as he blushed.

"Shut up sis, going to see Draco?" he mimicked before leaving the Library.

She frowned but also got up, "Now that he mentions it actually..."

She was gone before anyone realized it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and walked back to the dorms, "See you guys later then," Harry exclaimed as they left.

Victoria looked up and glanced at where Julian was, or was supposed to be, but he was gone too. She sighed before picking up her books and leaving the Library.

* * *

><p>Shade walked through the castle, looking for a specific red head, when suddenly, he ran into him, literally.<p>

"Woah!" Shade exclaimed, almost falling over.

"Shade, hey!" Charlie shouted, grabbing him before he fell.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Shade muttered, leaning against his chest.

Charlie laughed before pulling Shade into his lap as he sat down on a bench, "We really do. So, why are you looking for me?"

"Well, I just wanted to hang out with you before you left for Romania," Shade replied.

"Hmm... Well, we do have a few hours before the end of the year feast, want to go to Hogsmead?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, let's go," Shade said quickly before dragging Charlie away.

* * *

><p>Alice walked around the castle and down the dungeons towards the Slytherin dorms.<p>

She smiled and started to skip down the hall when she heard Draco's voice, "Dra-"

She stopped dead as she saw him pinned to the wall with Pansy Parkinson attached to his face, tears in her eyes, "Draco..."

"Mmph- Alice! Wait!" Draco shouted and ran after her as she ran away.

Alice flew down the hallway, tears streaming down her eyes, "No..."

She only stopped when she realized that she was in the courtyard. She sat down on a log and began to cry, not noticing Draco creep near her.

"Alice?" Draco asked, stepping closer.

Alice froze and wiped her eyes dry, "W-What do you want?"

Draco sat down next to her and sighed as she scooted away, "It's not what you think Alice."

"And what should I think, huh? You had your face squished against Pansy fucking Parkinson's face!" Alice shouted, glaring at him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ok that did happen but not the way you think. She pushed me, I tried to push her away but she already had me against the wall."

Alice sniffed and looked over at him, "Really? How would I know you're not lying?"

Draco pulled out a small black vial, "Alice, look at me. Do you know what this is?"

Alice looked at the bottle and shook her head, "No, what is it?"

"Veritaserum, the strongest truth serum ever created. Three drops and I could spill my darkest secrets to you," Draco replied, handing her the vial.

Alice looked at the bottle in her hand, "So, you would let me use this on you?"

Draco nodded and to prove it, he opened his mouth. She giggled and dripped three drops into his mouth, watching his eyes glaze over with a growing amount of guilt.

"Who are you?" she asked, testing to see if it worked.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy," Draco replied dully.

"Did you kiss Pansy?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

She smiled and pocketed the vial, her eyes widening slightly when she realized that she didn't know how long it would be until it wore off, "Umm...Draco, how long until the potion wears off?"

"At most, a few hours, with that dosage, only a few more minutes," he said.

She nodded and waited in silence until he woke back up.

* * *

><p>Victoria walked down the hallway towards the thestral grounds at the castle and smiled as a certain couple of red heads followed her.<p>

She reached the yard and walked up the the thestrals, "You guys can stop hiding, I know you're there."

"Vicky, how ever did you know?" Forge asked, leaning dramatically against a tree with Gred on the other side of it.

"Not Vicky, never Vicky," Victoria replied, gently petting a thestral on the snout.

"Oh alright, line acknowledged, Tori," Gred said with a grin.

She sighed but smiled, "Not any better though, it's alright."

"What are you doing-"

"-Out here anyway?"

"Oh, just looking at the thestrals here, I was wondering if Dumbledore bred them or they were wild," she answered, placing her forehead against one's face.

"Thestrals? But there-"

"-Is nothing here...?"

She sighed, hating how she has to explain this, "Well, only people who have seen death can see them..."

"Oh..." they said together, their signature smirks gone.

They walked up to either side of her and wrapped her in a hug, "We're so sorry..."

She sighed and leaned into their chests, "It's fine, it happened a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean that-"

"-You should bottle in your feelings-"

"-Like this," they finished together.

She tried to smile and pull away but instead, she started to cry to her own surprise, "W-What..."

They both frowned and hugged her tighter as George said, "It's ok to cry..."

Victoria broke down and cried out sorrow and guilt in their arms. They all stood there in the yard, the twins cradling her between them as she cried for the first time in ten years.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, just got this chapter done, it would've been done sooner but my mother was being a giant bitch so, she wouldn't let me near my laptop lately. It's almost over... BUT! (A giant but by the way) only the fourth year, I'm not done yet! See ya'll in the next chappy, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The end? Nope!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's Chapter 11, hope you like it! It was really hard to write and I've been distracted the entire time so if there are any mistakes, I'll take that, it's on me, my fault, sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

Previously: _They all stood there in the yard, the twins cradling her between them as she cried for the first time in ten years._

**_Draconic_**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

><p>That evening, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the end of the year speech and the House Cup awarding. The Guardians sat down at their house tables, waiting for Dumbledore to announce the House Cup winner. Dumbledore, at the head table, nodded to McGonagall and she dinged her glass as the chatter stopped and Dumbledore rose.<p>

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Hufflepuff with 324 points. Third place, Ravenclaw with 356 points. In second place, Slytherin with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Gryffindor House," Dumbledore stated before clapping his hands and the banners changed colors to Gold and Red.

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped before turning to the feast, happy and a little depressed that they were all leaving school in two days.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Guardians were all packed and ready to go so they all gathered in Shade's room. Victoria and Shade were in the kitchen while Julian and Alice were in the circular room playing wizard's chess.<p>

"Oh come on! You're cheating!" Alice shouted, pouting as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Julian chuckled and shook his head, "No I'm not, I'm just good at chess... Knight to E 5."

Alice growled as his knight destroyed her bishop, "Well then, Pawn to D 4."

In the kitchen, Shade and Victoria were making dinner.

Victoria was cutting vegetables when she asked, "So, when are we going to see Charlie again?"

Shade fumbled with the ladle in his hand as he blushed, "I-I don't know, why don't you ask the twins?"

"Oh shut up Shade," she replied before throwing a radish at his head.

He laughed as he ducked but looked up as Salazar walked to him through the portraits, "Shade, someone is at the portrait."

"Who?" he asked, stirring the pot on the stove.

"A blond male," Salazar replied before walking away.

"Ok, I get it, don't tell me anything, fine!" Shade shouted in the direction he went before going to his portrait hole, wincing as Alice's knight was destroyed.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the portrait and looked down.

"Umm... Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to Alice?" Draco replied, looking up at Shade.

"Oh, sure, why don't you just come up?" he asked down to him.

"I kind of can't..." Draco said, shifting slightly.

"Oh, right, stupid question, I'll bring you up!" Shade replied before flying down and picking him up, placing him in the portrait hole.

"Woah, thanks, hey Alice," Draco said as he spotted Alice.

"Hey Draco, can you help me? I'm losing at chess," Alice replied, snuggling into his chest as he ast down next to her.

"Sure but I was wondering if you and your siblings would like to come to the Summer Solstice Ball that my parents are holding, move your Bishop up," he said, pointing to the Bishop.

"I would love to, guys?" Alice turned to Shade, Julian, and Victoria who had walked out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind, I should be back by the Solstice," Shade said, walking back into the kitchen.

"I should be back by then too," Victoria said, sitting on the couch.

"My parents just had another clutch but I think I can make it back in time," Julian replied, moving more of his pieces.

Draco nodded as Shade shouted, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, all of the house dorms were in disarray and chaos, no one had packed the night before other than the Guardians and the teachers. All the Guardians had gathered in front of the school as the students streamed out the large double doors towards the train. Shade was the first one there, his trunk was next to him as he waited for his siblings to arrive.<p>

Alice came next and she ran up to him, hugging him tightly, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too sis..." Shade replied, hugging her back as Victoria and Julian walked towards them.

Victoria and Julian looked at each other before turning their hug into a group hug. As they said their goodbyes, Draco, Fred and George walked up to them along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt the family," Harry said softly.

"Oh but Har, where is the fun in that?" Fred and George both said with a smirk.

The siblings laughed before turning to the group, saying their goodbyes to each other before going their separate ways, the Guardians to the sky while the students to the train.

* * *

><p>Julian flew quickly to the north, his trunk in his arms as he headed towards his parent's nest, excited to meet his new siblings. He smiled as he flew through the mountains, fluttering his wings as he skimmed through a cloud. He narrowed his eyes and smiled wider as he saw his nest, he stretched out his legs before landing on the landing branch. His nest was in a gigantic tree, a hole in the tree had a door in it and through that door was his home. The tree was one of the very few trees left from the prehistoric era, left on earth from the gods for the hippogriff half-breeds to live in, or at least that was the history for the hippogriffs.<p>

Julian sighed and rolled his shoulders before opening the door, "Mama, Papa, I'm home."

One second, that was all the time he had before he was tackled to the ground by small children with wings ranging from blue to white to the extreme red.

"Oh dear, Julian, how are you honey?" a melodic voice asked, coming from the side.

"Good, I'm good mom, I got assigned the Hufflepuff house," Julian replied as he pried off his younger siblings.

He looked up and smiled, there leaned against the wall was a woman who looked to be in her 30s-40s. She wore dark blue jeans and a deep red tank top shirt, she wore no shoes and had red/brown hair with bright green eyes. The wings that sprouted from her back were large eagle wings the same color as her hair, they were so large that they dragged slightly behind her as she walked.

She smiled softly as she helped him up, "Oh honey that's such good news, I'm so proud of you. Come, lunch is almost ready and your father will come home soon."

"Alright," he smiled back at her before following both her and his siblings into the kitchen, slipping off his shoes and stowing his trunk near the door.

* * *

><p>Alice flew quickly to the west, her trunk was carried by her tail which lagged behind her as she flew. She laughed as she barrel rolled through the sky, excited to see America for the first time. She flew for a good few hours, over the sea and through mountains until she reached Salem, Massachusetts. She landed softly in a forest near the city, pulling her wings back before strolling into the town. She gaped in awe at all the large black buildings, some old, some new, but all still used. She reached the Stonewood Tavern and stepped inside, she looked around before walking up to the bartender.<p>

"Excuse me, I'd like to rent a room," she said, sliding into a stool.

"Sure, that'll be 10 Galleons miss," he replied with a wink, letting her know that she was among wizard folk.

"Was I that obvious?" she said with a sigh.

"No but I just had a feeling, also, only magic folk can enter or even see this tavern," he said with a chuckle before handing her a key with the number 21.

"Oh, thank you," she replied, grasping the key before tugging her trunk with her up the stairs to her room number.

She pushed the door open and scrunched her nose slightly at the room. All the walls were black, the bed was black, the bedposts were black, the covers were black, everything in the damn room was black.

"Oh my god..." she said, shocked as she dropped her trunk on the ground.

She was startled out of her mussing as a familiar voice called down the hall, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"M? What's up! How are you? I loved the gifts that you sent me, they were amazing!" she said as she approached a very tall man.

The man was M, the person who set up their rooms and sent them their Yule ball outfits. He looked to be in his late 20s and was as tall as Julian with black hair and electric blue highlights pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were almost as black as the sky with hints of dark blue in them as he smiled at her. He wore a long black robe over a pair of worn old jeans and an ocean blue shirt with the sleeves torn off while he walked with deep blue basilisk boots.

"I'm alright, I'm glad you liked the gifts. Now, I believe that we must find you a ball gown for the Summer Solstice right?" he said with a wink before laughing gently.

"How did you-? Oh never mind, you will help me find a dress right? That last one was so beautiful," she replied as she dropped her trunk next to her bed.

"Of course I'll help, come on, I heard that Lotus Alley has very nice gowns and dresses this time of year," he said, leaning against her door frame.

She smiled before walking out the door with him, "Have you heard from Julian or Victoria or Shade yet?"

"Not yet, but I am thinking of visiting Hogwarts, Dumbledore has done a few things that I haven't liked or allowed," M replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked as they walked to the back of the tavern towards the Alley gateway.

"He allowed the Triwizard tournament to happen without my approval, he has repeatedly put the Chosen One in danger, and he turned an innocent child into a madman," he sighed with a shake of his head.

"Wait, approval?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, approval, I am the rightful headmaster of Hogwarts and I refuse to see my precious school torn to pieces by some silly war that man had started in the first place," he huffed, unlocking the gateway into a very large alley full of colors and store fronts.

"Ah, that makes some sense now, ooooh look, I like that one," she said, jogging over to a dress shop with a large beautiful red dress with gold fashions on the skirt and corset.

* * *

><p>Victoria flew south and yawned softly, her trunk was held in her hand as she twirled through the air. She flew a little faster as she spotted the Pyramids, flying lower towards the sand dunes and moor hills. She landed softly with a thud in the sand, her wings tucked behind her back as she walked towards the wizarding city, Tura. She pulled her wings in as she entered the gates of the ancient city, she marveled at the stone carved buildings and homes that surrounded her. She walked towards the Royu Bar near the oasis fountain in the center of the city, all of the alleyways converged there in the center. She entered the building and smiled at the large square room, she walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool.<p>

"Hello, I would like to rent a room please," she said, facing the bartender with a smile.

"Of course young lady, that will be 10 Galleons for the room and an additional 3 for each night," he smiled back, tossing her a card with the number 34 printed on it.

"Thank you," she laid out the coins on the counter before walking up the stairs to her room.

She walked towards the door and stared at the handle which, instead of a handle, was the head of the Sphinx.

"Key please," it asked in a deep voice.

"Oh, sorry," she didn't know what to do with the card so she showed it to the Sphinx.

She blinked as the Sphinx opened it's mouth, a rectangular opening in it's mouth for the card. She slide the card in and stepped back slightly as the door clicked open.

She walked in and looked around, "Wow..."

The room was carved out of stone, there were no edges in the corners since they were all rounded out and the bed in the middle was a large blue queen sized one with different shades for the blanket. The walls were the same color as the sand outside and the dressers and desk were as green as palm trees in the summer. She walked inside and dropped the trunk near the desk before turning on her heel and falling onto the bed, giggling softly as the bed moved, it was a waterbed.

* * *

><p>Shade gripped his trunk tightly in his transformed feet as he flew over the ocean towards the east sea with his blue wings. He smiled as the waves brushed gently against him, nearing his eldest cousin's castle. He waved to the guards in the towers as he neared closer to the city his cousins lived in, dipping through the water and shaking his head as the sea water dripped through his hair.<p>

He landed on the platform for landings and handed the trunk over to the guards, **_"Please take that to my room, thank you."_**

**_"Ah, Shade, how wonderful to see you!"_** a loud rich voice said, coming from the hallway in front of him.

A large burly man stepped into view, he was in his late 20s and had deep sea green eyes and dirty blond hair. He had on blue royal armor and a long dark blue cape with silver clasps and large sea green wings sprouting from his back.

**_"Jared, my dear cousin, how are you? I heard that Lina was going to have a brood of Hatchlings,"_** Shade replied, hugging him.

**_"Oh yes, we are expecting at least two and at most six,"_** Jared said in an excited voice, like a giddy child.

**_"That's great news! I'm so happy for you! It's so rare that you found your mate so young,"_** Shade said with a smile as they walked down the castle hall towards the main ballroom.

**_"Have you found your mate yet?"_** Jared asked, tilting his head gently to the side.

**_"...Yes..."_** Shade replied with a deep red blush.

**_"Is she a beauty?" _**Jared asked teasingly but winced as sharp nails dug into his ear, pulling him away from Shade, **_"Ow, honey, I was just kidding,"_**

**_"I know, how are you Shade? Are you well?"_** a nice woman asked.

She wore a very Roman purple toga with silver clasps at the shoulders that held on to a long trailing rich purple cape. She had bright purple eyes and shoulder length curled brown hair, her stomach was very rounded from the Brood growing inside her.

**_"I am, and yourself my queen?"_** Shade replied with a slight bow.

**_"Oh, don't call me that, we're family,"_** the queen replied with a light laugh.

**_"Oh alright Lina, I'm well, I found my mate..."_** Shade said with a soft smile, gently placing her hand on his arm as they walked through the castle.

**_"Oh that's wonderful! Are they well? What do they do?"_** Lina asked excitedly.

**_"Well, he is a dragon tamer..."_** Shade said softly, not really wanting to tell them much.

**_"He?"_** they both questioned.

**_"Oh honey, I'm so_**_ sorry..."_ Lina replied softly, slowing to a stop near a balcony.

**_"Why?"_** Shade asked, confused as they stopped.

**_"You'll never be able to have a... Brood..."_** Lina replied with tears in her eyes.

**_"Umm, Lina? Did my mother never tell you what I am?"_** Shade asked, turning to face her seriously.

**_"No... Oh, Jared darling, will you please leave us for a moment?"_** she asked, sensing that this was either very sensitive, very important, or both.

**_"Of course sweety,"_** Jared said before leaving them to themselves.

**_"what are you dear?"_** Lina asked, looking at him concerned.

**_"I'm... a Breeder..."_** Shade replied, his head bowed in shame.

**_"Oh dear, that's even worse, I'm so sorry... You know you mustn't let anyone know right?"_** she asked anxiously.

**_"Of course Lina, I know... But... Why? Mother never said,"_** Shade replied curiously.

**_"Because if you let people know, you will be hunted to Breed for people and you will be used until you die, you can't let anyone know alright?"_** she said hysterically, worried for him.

**_"Alright, I know..."_** Shade replied, his head bowed in sadness.

**_"Anyway, what's with this unexpected visit?"_** Lina asked, trying to lighten the mood.

**_"Oh, well, I had nothing to do this summer so I thought I'd come here, I got a letter that said that you were expecting so I came with gifts,"_** Shade replied happily.

**_"Oh you didn't have to,"_** Lina said, trying to brush off the subject.

**_"I know but I wanted to, come on Lina, I'd like to show you what I got,"_** Shade begged softly.

**_"Alright, let's go then,"_** Lina said, just as excited as they walked down the halls towards Shade's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here ya go, Sorry if Shade's area is kind of depressing, also you may hate me for the next chapter but I had to add it since I just realized that I added it earlier in the story and I now have a task for you, go see if you can find it! Well, that's it for this chapter, hope you like it, see ya later, bye!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Summer Solstice Ball

**Author's Note: Ok, I hope you like this chapter, please don't kill me, I'm sorry in advance by the way. Here's the chapter!**

Previously: **_"_**_**Alright**_**,**_** let's go then,"**__ Lina said, just as excited as they walked down the halls towards Shade's bedroom._

**_Draconic_**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

><p>After two weeks, all of the Guardians flew back to their shared apartment in London where they were to get ready for the Summer Solstice ball that Draco invited them to. The flat had a short hallway from the front door to the living room, from there, there were stairs going up to their bedrooms on the left while across from the hall was a kitchen and dining room. To the right was a large living room with a long black couch in front of the television, to the right of the TV was a fireplace connected to the floo. All of the walls were covered in bookshelves and the occasional plant that Julian placed there; the wall behind the couch was a large glass window that reached from the ceiling to the floor. They were all getting ready in their rooms, Shade and Julian in Shade's room while Victoria and Alice were in Alice's room. Alice's room was a replica of her Hogwarts room except with out the Common room and large grass area. Shade's was the same only with out the dueling platform room and kitchen.<p>

Alice was struggling to get into her dress when Victoria asked, "So, do you think Draco is your mate?"

She blushed and fumbled with the laces of her corset, "M-Maybe, I don't know, yes?"

Victoria laughed before helping her lace her dress up, "Oh you know we don't mind who your mate is, right?"

"Yea, I mean you have two," Alice said with a smirk.

"I-I do not, they just like me, ok?" Victoria said, slightly flustered.

"Ok, what ever you say sis," Alice replied with a laugh, facing Victoria's back to lace her up.

"Thank god that these dresses don't have sleeves, I think I'd die of heat if they did," Victoria replied with a sigh.

"I have to agree, it's way too hot for sleeves," Alice said before going to a jewelry box in the corner of her room.

"Hmm... What do you think I should wear?" Alice asked, looking into the box as Victoria walked over.

"Maybe that leather bracelet and that onyx necklace," she replied, picking up a thick black leather bracelet and decorative black onyx necklace.

Alice put them on and looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow, I look good."

"You do, want to help me pick out my jewelry?" Victoria asked, gesturing to the box.

"Sure, hmm... What about this?" she picked up a diamond necklace and amethyst earrings.

Victoria put them on and smiled, "Well, they go with the dress, I like them."

"Good, now come on, let's go see if the boys are ready yet," Alice said with a smile, walking towards the door.

"Good idea," Victoria replied before walking towards Shade's room with Alice.

* * *

><p>In Shade's room, Julian and Shade were getting dressed while trying not to wrinkle anything.<p>

"So... Is Viktor your mate?" Shade asked curiously.

Julian tripped on his pants and fell on the floor, "Umm... N-No, what makes you think that?"

Shade laughed before helping him back up, "Oh you know, what just happened and the way you both acted around each other."

Julian blushed and played with the hem of his sleeves, "Ok fine, he is, are you happy now?"

"Yes, very much," Shade said with a smile before hearing a light knock on his door.

"Well, hello mi'ladies, are you all ready to go?" Shade said as he opened the door with a mocking bow.

Alice whacked him in the head and laughed softly, "Oh shut up you idiot."

"Wow, you both look great," Julian said with a grin.

"See Shade? That's how you compliment a lady," Alice said with her nose in the air, pretending to be a pretentious pureblood.

"Oh how very rude of me, let me atone for my sins your highness," Shade said before bowing low, playing along with her.

"Come on you two or we'll be late," Victoria said with a small smile before walking to the floo downstairs with Julian.

"Oh come on Tori, we're just having a bit of fun before being stuck in a room with boring old rich people," Shade said, walking with Alice down the stairs.

"I know but if you act like that in front of them, they could call a blood feud and M really doesn't want that to happen," Victoria replied as Julian gathered a pinch of floo powder in his hand.

"Oh fine," Shade replied, slightly dejected as they all left through the floo to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>They all walked out gracefully except for Shade and Alice who both fell flat on their backs, "I hate you both," they both said to the amusement of Julian and Victoria.<p>

Draco smiled and lifted Alice up off the floor, blushing softly before saying, "Hello Alice, you look beautiful."

She blushed back before smiling at him, "Thank you Draco, you look great yourself."

Alice wore a strapless, fitted floor length emerald green dress with a black see through skitr over her green one. Pieces of the black skirt were pulled up and bunched where there were green flower patterns on her skirt. The corset of the dress was dark emerald green around her bust before a line of black and grey beads separated her bust from her stomach and her skirt. The material around her stomach and ribs were a lighter green with black beads sewn through it, it had the same colored laces for the back. She wore her hair with two strips tied behind her head with the rest of her hair loose and slightly curled.

Victoria smiled at the two as she stood next to Julian. She wore a floor length fitted white dress with a sweetheart neckline, it had a line of royal purple fabric on the neckline and around her waist, sewn into a V shape at the edge of the skirt. Her skirt was layered with white on top and purple rippling until it reached the floor, it had vinyl patterns sewn into the skirt randomly and sewn in a heart shape on her bodice. The back of the dress had purple lace and flowers sewn above the start of the skirt with more layers of white. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with strands of her hair loose to frame her face and some strands running down her back.

Julian looked around at the room they landed in, it was a large white room with a coffee table and some white hard back chairs. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with a blood red vest. He wore black dress pants with a lighter colored red tie, his robes were black with deep red seeping through the fabric and he wore black dress shoes. His hair was the same as Yule only a little longer so that he could tie it back on the nape of his neck.

Shade shifted slightly, uncomfortable around his sister and her mate when his wasn't even in the country. He wore a black button up shirt with a deep blue vest and black shiny dress shoes. He wore a lighter colored blue tie with black dress pants, his robes were black with blue streaming through the fabric like water. His hair was just the same but instead of green highlights in his hair and eyes, they were a dark ocean blue color.

"Welcome to my family's Manor, some of the guests are already in the Dining room so, if you would like to follow me please," Draco said formally before turning and walking down the hallway.

They all followed after him towards a large dining room with a long mahogany table in the center and straight back chairs surrounded the table. The floor was all white tile with light blue walls and streaks of white painted on. They all sat down as the first course was served. A ball normally had a four course meal dinner before the actual dancing. The first course was normally just light hors d'oeuvres with champagne. The second course was either a soup or a salad with a white wine for salads and a red white for soups. The third course was either fish, chicken, or steak with red wine for the steak and white for the other two. After that, the fourth course was a desert served with red wine through out the rest of the evening. The Guardians sat down for the dinner and stared at all the food.

* * *

><p>After dinner, all of the guests moved to the ballroom for the ball part of the evening and some started to dance as others stood on the sidelines.<p>

"Oh my gods, is that who I think it is?" Victoria asked Julian, tugging him towards her.

"Who?" Julian asked, looking around at the crowd of people.

"Look, it's Viktor," Victoria said, gesturing towards him.

"O-Oh, it is..." Julian replied, slightly nervous.

"Oh come on, you look great now go talk to your man," Victoria said with a smirk before gently pushing him towards Viktor.

"Sis, I really don't think this is a good-oh he's coming towards us," Julian said with a sigh as Viktor spotted them.

Victoria pushed him a little harder before turning and leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

><p>Julian lost his footing and crashed into Viktor's chest, accidentally wrapping his arms around his waist, "Oh... Hello..."<p>

"Hello there, fancy seeing you here Julian," Viktor said with a slight smirk before sweeping him across the dance floor.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while," Julian replied, trying to keep his footing as they danced.

"Well, not much has happened really, my family is actually trying to arrange a marriage for me," Viktor said with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh..." Julian said sadly, trying not to let his sadness show, "T-That's nice of them."

"Not really, I have refused any and all contracts that they have given me," Viktor said, trying to make him feel a little bit better.

"Really?" Julian said softly.

"Yes, I know this is crazy but I'm falling in love with you," Viktor replied, stiffening and looking behind Julian at the wall, embarrassed.

Julian smiled and leaned his head against Viktor's shoulder, "That is crazy... I think I am too..."

Viktor relaxed and smiled, pulling Julian across the dance floor as they danced, only stopping as something happened out in the hallway, gathering a large crowd.

* * *

><p>Alice was next to Draco the entire night, she was a little nervous though when he introduced her to his parents.<p>

"Ah, so this is the famous Alice that we have heard so much about," Lucius said, his nose in the air like her's when she was mocking people like him.

Her smile was strained since she remembered him from that night at the Graveyard, the blond woman next to him jabbed him in the ribs and smiled at her, "It's so nice to meet you, my name is Narcissa and don't worry, everything that we have heard from our young Draco was only good things."

Alice smiled back at her, some tension leaving her body as she leaned slightly against Draco, "It's nice to meet the both of you also, I hope you don't mind that your son is dating the Gryffindor Guardian."

"Why actually, we-" "Aren't, at all, isn't that right Lucius?" Narcissa replied, pinching him hard on the arm.

"Of course not dear," he replied with an invisible wince.

"Well, father, mother, I believe it is time for me to have a dance with Alice," Draco said softly before leading her to the dance floor.

She heaved a sigh as they started to dance, "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry but your father is a bit of a prick."

He laughed and spun her slowly, "I know, you get used to it though and, after a while, he becomes a little nicer."

"Highly doubtful but I trust you," Alice said with another sigh as they danced.

She smiled slightly though when Julian started to dance with Viktor, "I didn't know that Viktor was here, who else did you invite?"

"Oh, I invited the twin red heads, the eldest red head, Weasley, Granger, and Harry," he replied before pointing all of them out to her.

"Oh, wow, how did your parents take it when you said that weasleys were coming?" Alice said with a soft giggle which turned into a louder laugh at his grimace.

"Not very well actually, but let's not dwell on that, I have you to myself for the entire evening," Draco said with a small smirk.

She blushed at his implications, "Well I never, the Slytherin Ice Prince isn't as innocent as I thought."

"When have I ever been innocent?" he said with a soft laugh before spinning her again.

"Good point, well, let's just enjoy this while it lasts," Alice said as they danced for the rest of the ball, well until the ball was interrupted.

* * *

><p>Shade was sipping his wine slowly until he felt a large hand on his waist, which irked him slightly.<p>

"Excuse me but I am taken," he replied tight lipped.

"Well, that was rude, you've forgotten me already?" came a low familiar rough voice, a hint of amusement leaking through his tone.

Shade spun around and smiled, "Charlie! How can I ever forget you?"

"That's a good question, how could you ever forget this scarred face?" Charlie said as he posed for a second making Shade laugh.

"Oh your face isn't bad looking, in fact, you're quite handsome," Shade replied but blushed as he realized what he said, "D-Did I say that out loud?" he mussed, embarrassed.

Charlie laughed before plucking his glass out of his hand and putting it down on the table, "Yes you did and thank you, you're not bad looking yourself," he teased back.

Shade blushed before being dragged onto the dance floor, "Oh shut up."

"Make me," Charlie replied, leaning in towards Shade, looking into his eyes.

"You're so childish," Shade replied with a soft smile, blushing lightly as they danced and Charlie leaned down.

He unconsciously leaned his head up towards him, their lips inches apart but was startled out of their moment by angry shouting coming from the hallway. He walked to the hallway, picking up his pace when he heard his sister's whimper.

* * *

><p>Victoria smiled as Viktor and Julian danced, she walked over to the glasses of champagne before sipping a glass slowly. She was shocked slightly when two twin bodies formed next to her.<p>

"Now Forge, what could a lovely lady like this, be doing over here?"

"Well I don't know Gred, she must not fancy dancing."

Victoria smiled and, she would deny it if someone asked her but she was also happy as she heard the two twins talk, laughing softly as they repeated the words they said at the Yule Ball.

"Hello you two, how are you? I didn't know you were invited," she said softly, placing her champagne down, which later turns into a large mistake.

"We are well, we've been-"

"-Working on some new-"

"-Pranks to test at school-"

"-Next year," George finished.

"Well, that sounds creative. Oh, it looks like your brother wants to talk to you two," Victoria said, gesturing to Ron who was walking towards them, His eyes intent on the twins.

"Oh look-"

"-Ickle Ronnikins," they said with a laugh before walking towards him.

She smiled at them before grasping for her glass only to see that it had moved a little, "Huh, that's weird."

She shrugged before sipping it, thinking that a house elf refilled it, and sighing before putting it back down. She scrunched her nose as a fog was placed over her mind, almost like an Imperius curse.

She gasped softly as another presence entered her mind and was controlling her, _'Leave the ballroom.'_

She didn't want to but Victoria was forced to comply, she fought with every ounce of her magic, trying to throw off the potion.

_'Good girl, now, on your knees,'_ the voice said again as the person controlling her stepped out of the shadows in the hallway.

She threw off the potion for a second and shook her head, whining softly as she felt her body move on it's own to the floor.

He chuckled and gently pet her head, not seeing the spells being thrown at him from behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" two voices shouted as their spells melded together, throwing the man off of his feet, knocking him out.

"Are you alright Victoria?" George asked, gently hugging her to his chest.

The potion seemed to be wearing off as she whimpered and curled slightly into his chest, "L-Liquid Imperius..."

Fred froze next to them as she started to cry before he marched over to the man who was waking up, he shouted at him as he picked the man up with surprising strength, pinning him to the wall, "How DARE you make her cry, how DARE you try to make her yours, and how DARE you take her will?!"

George looked around and spotted Shade pushing his way through the crowd, "Fred, just stun him, we have to get in line if we want to hurt him."

Fred looked at the man in disgust before stunning him and dropping him to the ground, "Fine."

George gently picked Victoria up and handed her over to Julian as Shade growled, dragging the man with strength that wasn't supposed to be possessed by someone that small.

He threw him to the ground as Alice walked over quickly, "Alice, it's time to go, Julian bring her and Victoria back to the flat. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, go with them, no arguments now GO!"

They all quickly moved to the floo before going to the siblings' apartment as Shade dispersed the crowd, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I am sorry to disturb your night and your ball."

"Oh it's quite alright, will your sister be alright?" Narcissa asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I believe so, she's a strong woman so she will be fine, now do you know this man?" Shade said, slightly irritated as he dropped the man non-to gently in front of them.

Draco approached them and gasped as he recognized the man, "That's Blaise, he's a Slytherin and in my year."

"Well, he should know that once someone commits a crime to a Guardian, the entire clan can punish him anyway they want," Shade growled out.

Draco and his parents nodded, "We understand, let us send a letter to his mother first please, she must know."

Shade nodded, "Alright, Draco, come with me, I have a feeling that Alice would like to speak with you. I will be taking this filth with us so that we can punish him accordingly."

Draco nodded before dragging Blaise through the Floo with him as Charlie stepped up to Shade, gently rubbing his shoulder, "It'll be fine Shade, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I'm just scared of what her father will do when he finds out," he said with a sigh, leaning into Charlie's chest.

"It'll be fine, now, we should get back to your family," Charlie said, gesturing to the Floo.

Shade nodded before looking up at him, "Come with me?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Always."

They walked to the Floo and disappeared through the flames, their fingers intertwined as they left.

**Author's Note: Agh! Please don't hate me! I had to do it, it was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave.**

**Victoria: So I almost get Date Raped?!**

**Shade: *shifts uncomfortably* kinda yea... *ducks and weaves through chairs as she is pelted with pillows***

**Victoria: HOW COULD YOU?! *throws pillows at her in anger***

**Shade: Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow, AH! *is hit by a really heavy and large pillow***

**Victoria: See all of you in the next chapter, if she lives that long, bye! *sits on the pillow that is crushing Shade***


End file.
